Big Time Adventure
by DarkElements10
Summary: Big Time Rush thought they were only a band. But they're more special than they think. They're harboring something; a great power that they never knew. Along with having great power, there's someone that's out to get it. And that's where their problem is.
1. PROLOGUE

**Big Time Adventure**

**By: Riley**

**PROLOGUE**

"Hey, over here!" James Diamond shouted as he waved an arm over his head, the other hand gripping a hockey stick. Kendall Knight, who was standing front of Carlos Garcia, cradling a hockey puck with his stick, shot it over towards James, who easily took the puck and shot it into the upturned chair that they were using for a net.

The boys of Big Time Rush were using their time away from their music producer/manager, Gustavo Rocque, to spend some times breaking the rules in the Palm Woods. As Bitters was away on the twenty second floor, dealing with a complaining resident, they were taking the time to play a game of hockey in the lobby.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!" James shouted, waving his arms in the air like an idiot as Kendall jumped up and down, cheering with happiness.

"That's not fair!" Carlos declared as he walked over to James, who was still grinning and dancing over his goal. James screeched to a halt when he heard Carlos speaking. He slapped Carlos on the arm and raised his eyebrows.

"Did you see that?" he demanded. "How was that not fair?" James waved an arm towards the goal. "Clearly, I had just scored a goal."

"It's not fair because I'm stuck with Logan." Carlos replied and crossed his arms over his chest, a defiant look on his face.

"Hey!" Logan Mitchell shouted as he walked over to his three friends. "I already told you that I didn't feel like playing. But you were the one that said. 'It's going to be fine, Logie. Just stand there and let me do everything.'" Logan mocked Carlos with a high-pitched tone. "And now you're going and blaming me?"

"Exactly." Carlos replied with a nod. "Because back home, we all saw how badly you were on skates."

"First off," Logan started to count off on his fingers. "It's how bad I was on skates." He was a stickler on grammar, especially for Carlos. "And secondly, that was _before_ I got used to them, right after I _moved_ to Minnesota."

"Guys, it's just a game." Kendall said as he rolled his eyes and then grinned. "That we won!" he declared and high-fived James, who started cheering again. He cleared his throat when he saw the annoyed expressions on Logan's and Carlos' faces. "And anyway, we all know that James gets way to competitive so it wouldn't have mattered whether or not Logan just stood there like a idiot."

"Thank for the help." Logan scoffed as he rolled his eyes, lightly tossing aside his hockey stick, gloves, and helmet.

"No problem." Kendall replied with a teasing smile as he discarded his stuff too.

"Ok, so you're saying that I have a problem when it comes to games, right?" James asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, mirroring Carlos's posture.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kendall replied as he pulled his blonde hair out of his face.

"Ok, so then I hope that you don't think that I'm being overly competitive when I do this." James replied and jumped on top of Kendall, knocking him to the ground and pushing his face into the carpet. "HA! TAKE THAT!"

"You're going down, Diamond!" Kendall shouted in reply as he rolled over onto his back, successfully crushing James underneath him.

Carlos and Logan watched the two roll around, trying to pin each other for ten seconds, shouting out encouragement to see if that would make one or the other win.

Outside the Palm Woods and in the neighboring trees were two boys sitting on sturdy branches, watching the four boys curiously.

_"Are you sure it's them?"_

"_I'm positive. Its Male Earth, Male Fire, Male Water, and Male Air. All four of them are right there." _

"_So, what are we going to do?" _

"_We'll just have to wait until the time is right…then we'll make ourselves known."_


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

CHAPTER ONE

The Dream

* * *

"Stupid traffic." James muttered as he rolled down the window, letting some of the heat that he felt move out of the car. It was currently 95 degrees in LA and the boys of Big Time Rush were on their way to the mall. Logan had recently gotten his driver's license and as a surprise for doing so well with their music, Griffin, Gustavo's boss, had given them a car.

A 2009 Ford Fusion.

James loved it the instant he saw it, and stated that the first thing that they were going to do was go and cruise for girls. Of course, the others argued about what they were going to do their first day with their car, and they all compromised on taking a joy ride. A few months later, and they got over the novelty of it, especially after Mrs. Knight instructed Kendall to take up some of the grocery shopping and to drive Kendall around.

"That probably has to be the only thing I hate about LA." Logan agreed as he cocked his head to the side and rested it on the door frame. He was taking a break from his cautious driving, besides, the tight grip that he had on the wheel was turning his knuckles white. "That and the possible earthquakes."

"Unless it's raining," Carlos added. "It rains a lot when we get storms over here."

"You guys complain too much." Kendall stated as he leaned back in his seat. He sighed heavily and looked out the passenger side window. The person in the car next to him was talking animatedly on his cell phone. Kendall made a face and shook his head as he turned back to face the front. "That guy is going to kill someone."

"Yeah, but-"

Logan stopped talking and all four Big Time Rush boys stared, their eyes and mouths wide open as a rush of fire erupted in front of the car. Suddenly a teenage boy, not much older than them, jumped onto the hood of the car and leapt off as fast as they could blink.

The car was jostled around violently as four others followed after him. There was a three second pause and then one other boy followed. He was younger than the others, and when he passed by the car, he paused and looked through the window with his big bright blue eyes. He gave a smirk before turning and jumping off the car.

The four boys stared in silence until there was enough room for them to pull over to the side lane. The four boys got out of the car and looked at the hood of the car. To their amazement, there weren't any dents in the car. And there weren't any scorch marks.

As if what they had seen had never happened.

"You guys did see that, right?" Carlos asked, not looking away from the car. He took a step forward and lightly ran his hand over the hood of the car. "Nothing happened to the hood."

"That's impossible. " James declared as he shook his head. "I saw them jump on the hood of this car."

"Same here," Logan whispered and shook his head too. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, let's just go home and relax." Kendall said as he walked around to get back in the car. "I'm sure that we were just imagining things because we're stressed with the band and all. Come on guys."

Big Time Rush got back into the car and drove to the Palm Woods. As soon as they got into they went off to their rooms and thought about what had happened, not even stopping to say 'hi' to any of their friends.

Kendall laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, an arm behind his head, deep in thought. "I must be going crazy." His eyes narrowed in thought as he stifled a yawn. "There's no way that that could have happened." He yawned and rolled onto his side. "Yeah, that's it. I'm going crazy."

…

.  
_  
"Huh? Wha?" Kendall looked around. Everything seemed to be glowing. He looked down; even he himself seemed to have a white hue. "Where am I?"_

_All of a sudden, something knocked Kendall to the ground; he fell onto his back and scrambled up into a sitting position, trying to figure out what hit him. There was a dull pain in his chest, letting him know that that's where he was hit. He gasped when he saw a wolf was in front of him; its lips pulled back, teeth bared in a snarl. Kendall started to scramble backwards, still on his back, his eyes on the wolf that was getting ready to jump towards him._

_Kendall cried out and covered his ears with his hands when the wolf howled loudly and reared back on its hind paws before leaping through the air._

_He huddled up into a ball, waiting for the pain, but he didn't feel anything. Opening his eyes, Kendall sat up and gasped. Standing in front of him was a boy with silver hair and silver eyes. He was holding onto a large hammer, pointing it between the wolf's eyes, letting it know that he wouldn't hesitate to kill it. The wolf turned and ran away. The boy turned and stared down at Kendall, holding out a hand._

_Kendall reached out to be pulled to his feet, all of a sudden, the wolf jumped out of nowhere and landed on Kendall's chest._

"Ah!" Kendall cried, shooting up in the bed, checking his arms and legs as he breathed heavily. He sighed, shaking his head. "Thank god…it was just a dream."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys; I'm glad that you like it so far. I thought that the fandom needed a bit of a different story so here you go. Here's the next chapter. What did you guys think of it? Reviews keep me motivated. ^-^**

**-Riley**


	3. Chapter 2: When Two Worlds Collide

**Since you guys like this story so much, and because I'm enjoying writing it so much, I thought I'd treat you and update again sooner than I did last time. ^-^ Here's chapter two!**

**

* * *

**Chapter Two

When Two Worlds Collide

* * *

A teenage girl sat in a dark and musty alleyway with a child. "Are you ok?" she asked gently. The child didn't reply, but looked at the young girl with weary eyes. The young girl looked into the child's eyes.

She knew that the child was doomed to a horrible fate.

Death.

The child had sustained blood poisoning for a small and seemingly harmless cut on his forearm. The young girl looked at the child's arm and slowly removed the rag that covered the infected cut. The cut had become very red and moist; not a good sight.

The girl winced and looked away, recovering the wound with the cloth. "Don't worry about a thing ok? I'll stay with you until," she paused then started again, "I'll stay with you, so just don't worry," she finished.

The child barely managed to nod, but did. It was slight and a forced nod, it hurt. The girl looked at the child, '_Poor thing, suffering in pain like this. If only...if only...I could do something…If only I could change things_,' the young girl thought desperately.

The girl stood up, "I'm going to get you some food, so I'll be back soon. Ok?"

The child barely nodded again, and the young girl began to leave. "There's only one problem though, I don't have money to buy anything. I guess I'll just have to try to take something." The girl sighed and then shook her head, all emotion clearing from her face.

The girl walked down the crowded streets of the market that was just outside the main city; Los Angeles. As people swarmed like flies around the various vendors the girl looked around anxiously.

Almost as if she knew something was going to happen.

She walked on and after a while she came across the food market. She walked in and the change in temperature, moisture, and air was immediate. It was hot and stuffy, almost unbearable. She came across a fruit vendor and saw bright shining apples. She licked her lips as she imagined tasting the apples.

Juicy and sweet; as her taste buds urged her to just eat it, her thoughts came to the child. She straightened herself up and erased all selfish thoughts from her mind. She slowly approached the cart and looked at the vendor. He was stout and short. The humidity was obviously getting to him as large sweat stains appeared on his shirt. The vendor had a look that said he was tired and constipated.

Wait.

Constipated?

The girl looked away in disgust.

She waited for the vendor to preoccupy himself with something else. She got lucky a few minutes later and while the vendor tended to an aged woman, obviously a tourist and the girl made her move. She opened up her old and tattered bag and hurriedly placed apples in. Once she had placed well over 20 apples in she closed the bag and began to slowly leave the market.

It was a surprise that the heat didn't cause the girl or anyone in the market to pass out. The vendor; that was finished with the old woman looked at where the girl had once been. Noticing that most of his apples were gone, he looked up and saw the girl walking away with a now, bulging full bag.

"Oy! Get back here!" He yelled across the market.

* * *

Kendall was still thinking about the dream as he went into the kitchen to get something to eat for a snack. He sighed and rubbed his forehead as he heard James, Logan, and Carlos in the living room, fighting over what to watch on TV. His mother, who was standing at the stove, turned when she heard Kendall and gave a smile.

"Hey honey," she greeted and gave him a kiss on the forehead, causing the boy to blush a little bit. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not great." Kendall admitted in reply. "I had a really weird dream."

"It couldn't be any weirder than the ones you already have." Katie commented from where she was doing her homework at the kitchen table. Kendall turned at the sound of her voice and plopped down in a chair himself.

"I do not have weird dreams." He denied.

"Yes you do, honey." Mrs. Knight commented from the stove, without turning around.

"Remember the one where you dreamt that you were shrunken down and there were giant potatoes trying to eat you?" Katie replied with a smug smile.

"I was ten!" Kendall replied, shaking his head.

"And your dreams have only gotten weirder since then," Katie replied and closed her history book. "I'm going to the pool, mom." She stated before leaving the apartment.

"So, what was your dream about?" Mrs. Knight asked as she turned from the stove and set down a pan of roasted potatoes. She picked up a slab of bacon and tossed it back into the pan the sound of something sizzling immediately filling the air. Kendall ignored the question and looked at the food that was scattered on the table.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, mom, but isn't this breakfast food?" Kendall asked as he raised an eyebrow and turned his hazel eyes to his mother.

"Yes it is, why do you ask?" Mrs. Knight asked in reply.

"It's night time."

"So?"

"So, shouldn't we be eating dinner foods for dinner?"

"Do you really want to be testing me when I'm the one that cooks cleans, and cares for you?" Mrs. Knight asked sternly as she turned from the stove to glare at her son.

"I love you?" Kendall replied as he raised his eyebrows.

"That's what I thought you said." Mrs. Knight replied with a beaming smile.

Kendall couldn't help but smile as he got up from the table to go see what his friends were doing. As he walked over to the couch to look for a spot to sit, he stumbled over something. Kendall looked down at the floor and saw Carlos face planted on the ground trying to push James, who was currently trying to grab the remote, off of his back. Logan was sitting on the couch, shouting at the two of them. Kendall walked by and plucked the remote out of Carlos's hand and sat down in the empty chair, turning the TV onto the show 24.

"Hey!" James and Carlos protested in unison.

"You snooze you lose." Kendall replied with a grin and then eyed his friends warily as they slowly tuned towards him, glaring. "You come anywhere near me and I'll bite off your feet."

"Wow, that's a risky threat." James said as he sat back against his heels. "Especially since my feet are so nice and dainty. Whoah!" Carlos bucked him off of his back and he sat up, looking over at Kendall, helmet askew.

"I don't know if I want to risk that." Carlos mulled out loud. "Then again, Kendall doesn't usually go along with any threat that he makes."

"That's what you think." Kendall replied with a little laugh. He got up as the doorbell to their apartment rang. "I'll get it." Opening the door, he looked around and didn't see anyone.

Then he looked down and saw a small boy sitting on the porch.

"Please, help me." The boy whispered…

* * *

A/N: And there's the next chapter! What did you guys think? Did it keep you interested? Oh and just so you know, later/soon in the story my characters, the Jacksons are going to appear, but there's not going to be any romance at all. This is strictly a friendship/adventure story. Special thanks to _**Lozo153, Miss Fenway, neko-naito, jakie Q, , MysticMelody101, aefron,**_and_**ConnectTheStars**_ for reviewing my first two chapters. Thanks for reading guys!

-Riley


	4. Chapter 3: Something Unexpected

CHAPTER THREE

Something Unexpected

* * *

"Hey guys, mom, we have a problem here!" Kendall called as he picked up the kid that was on the carpet and gently carried him inside.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, immediately reacting to Kendall's worry.

Kendall turned around and hurried to the couch, gently setting the boy on the couch. Carlos, James, and Logan crowded around the boy and he looked at them sleepily before closing his eyes and his head tilting to the side.

"Is he dead?" Carlos asked quietly.

Logan placed a finger under the boy's nose and held it there for a second before drawing it away. "No, he's just sleeping." It was then he noticed the wound on the boy's arm.

Mrs. Knight came over, wiping her hands off on a dishtowel. She immediately adopted a look of intense worry when she saw the little boy. She was a mother herself and knew that somewhere out there this little boy's mother was worrying. She didn't know what she would do if this was Kendall or Katie. "We have to get him to the hospital."

"There are a few problems with that," James pointed out as he raised his index finger. "How are we going to do his paperwork, we don't know what his name is or where he's from. We don't even know if the doctors will blame us for this happening."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that we have to let this poor kid die." Kendall replied as he brushed the hair from the kid's face. He turned around and looked at his mother with wide, pleading eyes. "Mom?" he questioned.

"I'm one step ahead of you" Mrs. Knight stated as she held up her car keys.

* * *

Meanwhile two boys, one with blond hair and green eyes, the other with black hair and amber eyes, were roaming the food market, "Koto, let's go man, this place is too hot and stuffy...and filled with...useless people."

Koto looked around as he brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. There were many people sweating buckets basically and the market smelled horribly. "Yeah maybe you're right, Rilian." The two of them headed out of the market, when Koto bumped into someone.

He looked down a good eight inches to see the young girl. Then there was a ripping sound, her bag broke, making the many apples fall to the ground with a loud THUD. She looked up to see at Koto, then back to the vendor.

Then ran like her life depended on it.

Koto stood there for a second, then turned to Rilian, taken back by the sudden array of events. "Was that-?" he stuttered quietly.

"It's her," Rilian shouted.

Koto looked at him, "Hey! We need to catch her!"

Rilian nodded slightly and without a word ran after her, Koto charging after him. They chased the girl till they were clear of the food market. She glanced back slightly then turned a rough corner and into an alley. Rilian and Koto turned in the alley and saw no one. He looked around as a small cat came running across.

"Where'd she go?" Rilian thought out loud.

Then the young girl came up from behind the two of them and knocked them to the ground. She sat on top of them, her knees digging into their backs. She leaned down to them; keeping them still.

"You just don't want to give up, do you?" she whispered coolly.

They stayed still for a second. They weren't expecting to be knocked to the ground and have the wind knocked out of them. Suddenly, they rolled over and Koto easily pinned her to the ground. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I'm just not that type of guy," he smirked.

She smirked back and roughly kicked him off her then got up and ran off again. He got back to his knees and felt his side.

'_Damn, that girl can kick_,' he thought and continued to follow her through the maze-like markets.

As the young girl ran, she knocked over carts and large objects making Koto and Rilian run through an obstacle course. "Why do you keep on running? You're just making the charges worse!" Rilian yelled behind her, barely able to speak above the, what seemed like thousands, of people in the markets.

Although the young girl was able to hear him, '_He's right. But the child needs me. I told him I'd be back when I left him at that apartment._,' she thought as she spotted a cart by the fire escape of a building.

A light bulb went off in her head as she jumped on the cart, climbing onto the fire escape. Rilian and Koto watched her climbed and followed behind her. '_I can't lose her! I never lose_,' Rilian thought.

The girl reached the end of the fire escape and jumped onto the roof of the building. Although the building wasn't very high up someone could get hurt if they were to jump off. She looked around; dead end. Rilian and Koto reached the top and saw her; cornered.

"Nowhere to run," Rilian mocked and started to slowly walk towards her.

She backed up until she was on the edge of the building. She swallowed and looked over the edge, seeing a tent and lots of people below.

Oh boy.

Wait.

A tent?

She smiled and looked over at the Rilian and Koto. She hadn't looked at them seriously until then and she was blown away by their looks. They were glistening with sweat from running too much, but that made them look even more handsome if it was possible.

She got herself together, then said, "Actually there is somewhere I can run," and jumped off the ledge.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it too short? Let me know. Thanks to **_ChristanGirl56, MysticMelody101, mebemelover, neko-naito, and Miss Fenway_ **for reviewing. You guys are really helping me write this. ^-^**

**-Riley**


	5. Chapter 4: On The News

CHAPTER FOUR

On The News

* * *

"Is the little guy going to be ok, mom?" Kendall asked, leaning his head on his mother's shoulder. Katie was on Mrs. Knight's other side, in the same position.

The three of them were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come back to tell them whatever he could. They weren't relatives of the boy, so they wouldn't be able to get a lot of information. James, Carlos, and Logan had gone off to find something to eat.

"He should be," Mrs. Knight replied, lightly patting her children on the head. "We got him here just in time."

"What was wrong with him?" Katie asked, still anxious.

She had been at the pool for only a few minutes before Kendall had rushed in, grabbing her and dragging her out of the pool area. Not answering to any of her threats to put her down and only telling her what happened as soon as they got to the hospital.

"Well, from what I can understand, he hasn't been in a home for a while." Mrs. Knight replied. "He's an orphan and has been wandering the streets for a couple of days now. The police had been looking for this boy for a long time." She explained. "He had a nasty cut on his arm and it was infected pretty badly. But like I said, we got him here in time and he'll be fine."

"Good." Katie replied with a soft smile.

"Hey dude, we got you something to eat." James announced he and Logan and Carlos walked back with arms filled with chips, candy, and gum. "We got a lot of choices, so here!" Kendall stared as James thrust all of the food onto his lap.

"Whoa!" Katie cried as she grabbed a package of skittles. "How did you get all of this stuff?"

"That was Carlos' fault actually," Logan replied, clenching his jaw as he turned to the hockey-helmeted boy, who was then shoving potato chips into his mouth. "Apparently he thinks that if he can't play hockey in the Palm Woods he can play it here."

"He shoved the stick into the machine and broke it, didn't he?" Mrs. Knight asked sternly.

"Yep." Logan and James replied.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at his friends; it helped him that they were there with him, because he hated hospitals. He had been there many times; once for breaking his wrist, another for bruising some ribs, another for breaking his leg. All of those came from hockey fights. He was fine when it came to playing hockey, but if he had to go to the hospital afterwards he wasn't a very happy camper. It's not like Kendall was scared of hospitals or needles, he just hated them.

"Why don't you go find a TV to watch," Mrs. Knight suggested. "I'll stay here and wait for the doctor to come back."

"Ok, mom," Kendall leaned over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before waving his hand towards Katie. "C'mon Katie."

"See you later, mom." Katie gave a small wave before grabbing some more of the candy and following her brother and her friends. Mrs. Knight went back to reading her magazine. She didn't look up until she heard someone clear their throat. Mrs. Knight slowly put down her magazine when she saw a security guard in front of her, arms folded across his chest and glaring at her. "Uh," she laughed nervously. "I guess you're wondering why all of this candy and chips are sitting here." She stated nervously.

* * *

"There's nothing on this TV!" James complained as he rapidly moved through channels, holding his finger against the 'Channel Up' button.

"Yeah, let's just watch the news!" Logan snapped as he grabbed the remote from James' hand and changed the channel. He rolled his eyes when he heard his friends' groans and loud boos. (Thankfully they were the only ones that were in the room.) "It's not going to kill you to learn about what's going on with the world."

"Yes it will!" Carlos cried, dramatically rolling onto the floor.

"You have _such_ weird friends!" Katie laughed, shaking her head. Kendall was laughing too as James launched himself off of the couch and onto Carlos.

"Yeah, but they're cool." Kendall replied and glanced up at the TV. His eyebrows furrowed together and then his eyes widened as he reached out towards Logan, slapping him in the face, trying to get the remote, without taking his eyes off of the TV. "Remote! Logie, give me the remote!"

"Ow!" Logan cowered away. "Fine! Just stop hitting me!" He leaned out of the way and handed Kendall the remote, glaring at his friend. Kendall quickly scanned the remote and turned up the volume before paying closer attention.

"-_no one could explain what had happened_." The reporter was saying into the microphone. He was standing in front of a farmer's market. Behind him was a large guy that was sweating a lot. "_all of the accounts that I am given are the same. They saw a teenage girl running away from two teenage guys. Apparently they had climbed onto the roof of this building behind me_," he gestured behind him. "_And the girl jumped off the side. When people rushed over to see if she was ok, she was nowhere to be found."_ The reporter cleared his throat and turned to the man beside him, who had a giant sweat stain on the front of his shirt and under his arms, and was wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Ew" Kendall and Katie winced, making the same face.

"_This man had seen the girl." _The reporter turned the microphone towards him. "_Now, can you tell us exactly what you had seen today?"_

"_Sure thing,"_ the man replied in his gruff voice as he wiped sweat out from under his arms and wiped his hand on his shirt. "_I was mindin' my own business, helping a customer. And she goes walking by, stealing some of my apples. I was going to chase her, but there were two teenage guys already on her tail. So I just stayed back where I was."_

"_Can you tell us what she looked like?" _The reporter asked.

"_All I can say is that she had black hair, I don't know, I didn't get a good glimpse_." The man replied.

"_Thank You," _The reporter turned back to the camera. "_In the same news, we have had reports of supernatural things happening around the LA area. One civilian can swear that he had seen a small boy riding by him on a piece of wood that looked like a staff. And another has sworn that they had seen teenagers that had lion tails, hands, and feet running around. No one has gotten a really good picture of them, but here is one."_

Kendall's eyes widened as on the TV appeared a grainy shot of a boy with silver hair and silver eyes, holding a giant hammer. He couldn't really see the guys' face, but he was sure that this was the same guy that was in his dream.

"Kendall?" Katie waved a hand in front of her brother's face. "Kendall, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"That…that boy." Kendall stammered, pointing at the screen. "I've seen him before."

"What?" Logan snorted. "Did you take the picture." He sat up, eyes wide and an amused expression on his face. "Are there such things as witches and ghosts too?" he made an 'ooohing' sound and laughed along with Carlos and James.

"No, no," Kendall shook his head. "I've seen him in a dream!"

"A dream?" James repeated and looked concerned. "Kendall, did Carlos hit you in the head with a hockey stick?"

"Yes," Kendall admitted. "But I'm _not_ making this up! I swear! I saw this in a dream earlier this afternoon." He turned to face his friends and his sister. "When we got back from the mall, I went to my room and took a nap. I saw him in my dream. He saved me from being eaten by a wolf."

"Kendall, wolves aren't indigenous to Los Angeles." Logan stated calmly.

"Guys," Everybody turned when they heard Mrs. Knight's voice. "The boy is awake; we can go see him now."

"Kendall," Logan stood up and placed a hand on his friends' shoulder as the others hurried out to go to the boy's room and check on him. "Let's go see how the kid is doing and we can talk about this later. Alright?"

"Yeah," Kendall frowned. "Ok."

* * *

"Where are you been?"

The girl looked up and smiled sheepishly as she entered the alleyway behind a large tarp that covered a pile of junk. She set her broken bag on the ground and took off her cloak, brushing her black hair off of her forehead. Three boys and a girl were standing in front of her. The smallest boy was the one that had spoken.

"Sorry, I got a little sidetracked." She apologized. The other girl raised an eyebrow, her facial expression not changing.

"Koto and Rilian?" she guessed.

"Yeah," the girl admitted. "But there was this kid that I found, he was really hurt, so I picked him up and took him to an apartment where I knew there were people inside that would take care of him."

One of the boys smiled as he shook his head. "You always were the kind of person that had to stop whatever she was doing to help a kid."

"Yeah," the girl agreed as she walked over to a bunch of broken boxes that was sitting in a can. She held out her hand, a fireball hovering over it and thrust her arm forward. A rush of flame moved out from the fireball and hit the broken boxes, immediately igniting it. "That's my curse." She looked around at her companions. "But I think we should go see how he's doing tomorrow."

"That means that we're going to have to get some new clothes."

"Right."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is where Big Time Rush meets the mysterious girl and her friends, and after this the chapters get longer. What do you think of it so far? And what element do you want each Big Time Rush guy to have. Fire, Water, Earth, and Air are your options. Thanks to **_Miss Fenway, mebemelover, ChristianGirl56, neko-naito, bballgirl22, and cooliokiddo_ **for reviewing.**** Thanks for reading guys!**

**-Riley  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Strange Encounters

Quick Author's Note: Thanks for the help with trying to decide what element the guys should have and here's the results. Carlos – Fire, James – Air, Logan – Earth, and Kendall - Water

CHAPTER FIVE

Strange Encounters

* * *

"So how's he doing, doctor?" Logan asked as he turned to Dr. Reynolds.

Dr. Reynolds is a young looking doctor, although he is in his mid-thirties. He has a fatherly role to all of his young patients and it seems to help speed up their recovery, by talking to them and making them feel like nothing was wrong. So he was the perfect doctor to have for the kid.

"After a while of talking with him, I finally found out that his name is Spencer." Dr. Reynolds replied as he consulted his clipboard. "And he's doing fine, although he's going to have to stay here for a while. That cut on his arm was really nasty and he had a mild case of blood poisoning, but we're treating that right now. Along with that, he had some bruising, some abrasions, and was a little bit dehydrated. But he's fine and is now resting."

"Oh, good." Kendall breathed a sigh of relief. "That's _really_ good news! Thank you."

"Really, he should be thanking you guys," Dr. Reynolds replied with a charming smile and a short nod. "If you didn't get him here in time, then…" he trailed off his sentence and shook his head. "Well, we don't have to worry about that now." He cleared his throat. "Would you like to see him?"

Kendall looked at his friends and saw that they were looking back at him, not sure what to do. That's the only time that he didn't really like being the 'leader' of the group, when he didn't really have answers for them.

"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea if we see how he's doing." Kendall replied after a second. "It would make _me_ feel better anyway." He added to himself before turning back to Dr. Reynolds again. "Yeah," he repeated. "Let's go see him."

"Alright, follow me." Dr. Reynolds replied and turned on his Crocs to lead the guys to the room.

"Kendall, you go on ahead, I'm going to take Katie back to the Palm Woods and then I'll be back to get you guys." Mrs. Knight said her hands protectively on Katie's shoulders. "Ok?"

"That's ok mom, we'll walk." Kendall replied and held still as his mom kissed him on the cheek. After seeing what had happened to Spencer, and knowing that he didn't have a mother, Kendall wasn't embarrassed to have his mom show him affection in public. "See ya, mom. Later, Katie."

"Bye" Katie gave a small wave, hesitated, and gave her brother a hug around the waist before leaving with her mother.

"C'mon guys."

Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos followed Dr. Reynolds to Spencer's room. Dr. Reynolds stopped outside the closed door and waited until he had everyone's attention before speaking. "He may be a little woozy right now, so try not to let him talk too much. But also see if you can get some information out of him, to know what happened and if there's someone that we need to be looking into."

"Sure thing, Dr. Reynolds." Logan replied with a nod.

"Better hurry, visiting hours are almost over." Dr. Reynolds gave a small wave in departure and turned to finish the rest of his rounds.

James grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open softly, careful not to wake up Spencer if he was sleeping. As the four boys walked into the room, they stopped in their tracks, noticing that there were five kids standing around his bed. They all looked up as the boys entered and froze, looking like they were deer caught in headlights. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan stared back at them, not sure what t do or what to say. Suddenly there was a strong rush of wind that pushed the guys backwards a few steps, using their arms to block the wind from their face.

When it subsided, and Big Time Rush pulled their hands from their faces, there was nobody in the room.

"Did you guys just see that?" Carlos asked with a whisper. His friends nodded, not saying anything. "Good, I thought I was the only one that saw ghosts." Logan slapped his forehead and James and Kendall ignored him.

Kendall walked over to the bed and smiled a little bit when he saw Spencer was awake, just staring at the ceiling. "Hey kid, how are you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" he asked, shrinking away from Kendall, as if he was afraid of being touched.

"My name's Kendall and these are my friends, James, Carlos, and Logan." Kendall replied, taking a small step back so he wouldn't scare Spencer. "We found you in front of our apartment. Can you remember anything from what happened?"

"All I remember is being with this girl, who had been taking care of me." Spencer replied quietly, his blonde hair falling into his cherubic face. He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking hard. "I didn't get her name, but she was wearing a tattered cloak, and she was really nice." He smiled a little bit. "She promised she would take care of me."

"Is that all you remember?" Logan asked, moving closer to the bed.

Spencer nodded quietly, and then gasped when he remembered something else. "Yeah, but she was just here!"

"Huh?" Carlos's confused expression mirrored his friends'. "There was no one else in here when we came in."

"No! She was just here!" Spencer continued, his voice starting to get louder and louder. "I just saw her, her and her brothers and sister. She was just here! I swear!"

"It's alright, no need to get worked up over it." James chided and let out a sigh. "You should get some rest," he turned to his friends. "We'd better be going, guys."

"Ok, see ya later, Spencer." Logan patted the small boy on the head. "I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank You" Spencer replied and closed his eyes, rolling on his side. Kendall pulled his blanket up higher, over his shoulder, and left the room, following his friends.

"I'm glad he's ok." James commented, voicing everyone's thoughts as they left the hospital and started the short walk home. "I was getting really worried."

"You and me both." Carlos agreed.

The four changed the subject, not really that comfortable talking about hospitals and someone being in one, and soon were laughing and joking around, shoving and jostling each other as they walked down the sidewalk. It was late, so there weren't many people around.

"Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah, a giant turd." Carlos started to sing at eh top of his lungs, causing his friends to laugh and join in. "And you look like a turd and you _smell_ like a turd!"

"Wow, that song is _very_ fitting."

"Who said that?" Carlos asked, stopping in his tracks as he looked around. "Was it a ghost?"

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Logan replied. He let out a gasp, his eyes growing wide as four kids jumped down from a rooftop and landed in front of him.

One had blonde hair and green eyes, another had brown hair and green eyes, there were two girls who were twins with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, and last but not least a short girl with blonde hair and blue-green eyes. All of them were smirking at the four boys, who took a couple of steps back, in fear.

"Who are you?" Kendall demanded.

"I'm Koto," the blonde with green eyes stated as he smirked, brushing his hair off of his forehead. "That's Reihu, Tori, Tora, and Cindy." His smirk grew wider. "Not that it makes a difference; you're going to _die_ soon anyway!"

"What are you talking about?" Logan stammered, taking another step back.

Koto leapt high into the air, flipped once, and then aimed towards Kendall as he came back down. Kendall gasped in shock, as Koto turned into a wolf in thin air, teeth bared, snarling loudly. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and crossed his arms over his face. He heard the sound of the wolf whimpering in pain and he opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a boy with silver hair and silver eyes. He was holding onto a large hammer, pointing it between the wolf's eyes, letting it know that he wouldn't hesitate to kill it.

"This is just like my dream." Kendall whispered.

The boy looked over his shoulder and smiled gently at Kendall, his silver eyes glowing, before turning back to Koto, who turned back into his human form, glaring fiercely. Next to the boy with silver hair was a girl with red hair and red eyes, a girl with purple hair and purple eyes, a boy with gold hair and gold eyes, and a small boy with blue hair and blue eyes. They were all wearing some sort of fighter clothes, something that Big Time Rush had never seen before. They were all standing in front of Big Time Rush protectively.

"You might as well leave, Koto, you know you're going to get beat." The girl with red hair stated, sounding bored. "Like usual."

"We're not giving up that easily." Reihu growled, his sharp canines gleaming in the street lights.

"You never do." The girl with purple hair and purple eyes replied.

The boy with silver hair tightened his grip on the handle of his hammer and swung it in a circle, twisting his body along with it. Once he spun in a full circle, he slammed to a stop, hitting the hammer in thin air. "Megaton Drive!" he cried. James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan watched in amazement as a form of energy turned into the shape of an arrow and shot towards the five newcomers.

They jumped over the energy blast and charged towards the multi-colored kids in front of Big Time Rush.

The girl with the red hair faced off against Koto, easily blocking his kicks and punches. She rolled to the side as he aimed a kick towards her ribs, and cupped her hands together, her hands glowing red. "Flame Thrower!" she called and shoved her hands forward. A large fireball shot forwards, aiming towards Koto. As he was distracted, trying to beat out the flames that caught onto his shirt, the girl ran forward and kicked him in the chest, sending him back into a trashcan.

"Reihu, you might as well just run home now," the girl with purple hair stated as she held up her hand.

A black orb appeared, with purple lightning flashing around the orb. Reihu frowned and charged towards her, punching her in the chest. She stumbled back a few steps and tilted her head to the side as Reihu tried to punch her face. She grabbed onto his wrist and held him tightly as she slowly moved the orb towards his chest. Reihu screamed in agony as the orb got pushed deeper and deeper into him. Before it was fully consumed into his body, the girl closed her hand, the orb disappearing, and kneed him in the chest and the chin, shoving his backwards.

"You ready?" the boy with silver hair as the boy with gold hair. The boy with gold hair nodded in reply and to the boys' surprise, wings grew out from their backs and they flew high up into the air.

"Not so fast!" Tori shouted and wings came out from hers and Tora's backs, they followed the two boys into the sky.

"Razor Wind!" The boy with silver hair waved his arms around and a strong gust of wind caught Tori and Tora into a cyclone of wind, tossing them around.

"Thunder Strike!" The gold haired boy raised his arms into the air, closing his hands into fists, his hands glowing fold. A small thunder cloud appeared, lightning flashing in it. The boy moved his arms down towards Tori and Tora and a lightning bolt came out of the cloud and struck them.

"Spirit Staff, Unfading Promise!" the boy with blue hair and blue eyes called, holding out his hand. A brown, plain looking staff appeared in his hands. He twirled it around as a complicated symbol appeared on the ground under him in a light blue light. The symbol caused everything around him to glow blue, freezing whatever came into contact with it.

"Oh no!" Cindy cried, realizing that she was stuck.

"Water Spirits, Cascade Rush!" Sydney moved the staff forward and a rush of water erupted from the end, soaking Cindy and shoving her backwards out of the freeze point. He moved his arm to the side and his staff disappeared. "Spirits!" He called, raising his arms into the air. His whole body glowed a pale blue. Smirking, he spun around a few times, before sending a screw kick into Cindy's chest. Koto caught her before she hit the ground.

"We're not through here!" he snarled before there was a rush of wind and he disappeared along with Reihu, Tori, and Tora.

"You never are." The boy with silver hair replied.

The five of them turned back around to face Big Time Rush, who was staring in shock, awe, and fear. Eyes wide and mouths dropped open. The five of them closed their eyes and there was a blinding white light. When it faded, they were wearing normal clothes and their hair turned to a black color, their eyes different shades of blue. But it was obvious that they were all related to each other.

"Wow that was close." The smallest boy stated, dimples appearing in his cheeks. "Are you guys ok?"

"Who are you?" James questioned, blinking rapidly. "What happened?"

"Wow, usually we get worse questions." One of the girls chuckled quietly. "I'm Riley, this is my twin Rhuben, Patrick and Noah our twin brothers, and Sydney our baby brother."

"And as to what happened," Patrick spoke up. "That's something that's going to take a while to explain."

"How did you do that?" Logan asked, his eyes narrowing. "It's scientifically impossible."

"It would be," Noah replied, his quiet voice barely reaching his ears. "If everything in science was explainable." He cleared his throat. "We're not humans, well, not full anyway. We're Elementals and so are you."

"What?" Big Time Rush cried in unison.

"There's no way we're….what you just said." Kendall denied, shaking his head. "We don't have powers like you do."

"Yes you do," Sydney insisted, his eyes shining. "You just haven't awakened yet. Look at your hands."

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos looked down and saw that their hands were glowing. Kendall's were glowing a light blue, James' was glowing white, Logan's was glowing green, and Carlos' was glowing red.

"See, you're Elementals, just like us." Rhuben smirked.

"I don't get it," Logan shook his head. "What's going on?"

"All of your questions will be answered soon," Riley replied, coolly. "But for right now, they can't be." She turned to her siblings. "We have to go." She turned back to Big Time Rush and a smirk identical to Rhuben's slid onto her face. "You'll see us again. Real soon."

In a blink, the five of them were gone.

But Big Time Rush could have sworn that they had seen different colored blurs, where they were just standing…

* * *

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. What did you guys think? More reviews means I'll update faster. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Oh and please read and review my other story Big Time Rivalry, and my sister's story Welcome to the Big Time. Thanks to **_ConnectTheStars, bballgirl22, Mrs. Wolfe-Sanders, Miss Fenway, JBftBTR, HeyPeople76, neko-naito, and MysticMelody101_ **for reviewing.**

**-Riley.**


	7. Chapter 6: Even Stranger

CHAPTER SIX

Even Stranger

* * *

The next day proved to be anything but normal to the boys of Big Time Rush. It started normally, having a regular breakfast while Katie and Kendall argued over something that had no relevance to anything, James and Carlos seeing who could eat the most without getting sick, and Mrs. Knight and Logan ignoring it all by reading the LA times. Then it was time for the boys to go to the studio. That was normal too, as no matter how well they sang, Gustavo thought that it was crap and didn't hesitate to yell at them for it.

It was just another regular day…

Logan was enjoying an afternoon off, probably the only one that he would get in a while, but going to the park to be by himself. It was his favorite thing to do in LA, just go to the park, rest against a tree, and read. Today he had brought his favorite book, Norwegian Wood and was lying down on the grass, enjoying the breeze and sunshine.

He heard the sound of something go flying overhead, and instinctively ducked, as the sound of leaves and branches creaking filled his ears. Logan pushed himself up and saw a little girl, running over to him. She slowed to a walk when she saw Logan had her attention.

"Excuse me mister," she couldn't have been older than six. "But could you help me get my Frisbee?" she pointed up into the tree and Logan rolled over to see a light blue plastic disc sitting a few branches up. "My brother threw it too hard." She pouted.

Logan smiled as he stood up, brushing off his jeans. "Sure thing, just hold on a second." He turned around and rubbed his hands together before jumping up to grab the lowest tree branch possible. He easily climbed his way up the tree and grabbed onto the Frisbee easily. He tossed it to the ground and watched as the little girl caught it.

"Thank you, mister!" The girl called, waving up to him.

"You're welcome!" Logan called back and then swallowed thickly as he leaned back, clamping his hands onto the tree.

He shouldn't have looked down.

The girl scampered away to go back to her brother as Logan quickly thought of what to do. Holding tightly on the branch, he slowly shuffled along towards the trunk of the tree, and at the last second, he lost his balance and fell out of the tree. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the pain to come, but he felt himself land on something soft and was gently lowered to the ground.

Opening his eyes, Logan moved his arms away from his face and did a double-take when he saw that his hands were glowing green. He looked down and saw that there was a pile of moss/grass that had caught him, creating a pillar that was gently rising and lowering. Logan dropped his arms to his side and gasped as the grass suddenly disappeared and he hit the ground, butt first. Scrambling to his feet, he grabbed his book and started his run all the way back to the Palm Woods. As he passed a random building, he stopped and looked at his reflection, his dark brown hair was now a really light brown and his eyes had turned green.

In shock, Logan grabbed onto his hair, and turned back and started running again.

* * *

Kendall was relaxing by the pool, listening to his IPod and watching his sister, as his mother was out. Katie was across the pool deck, hustling some people out of their money, and from where Kendall was sitting, he could see the big smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile himself, he always told his sister that she should be careful, that everything that she was doing would eventually turn her into a con-artist. (Of course he was joking.) And Katie would just smile and say that she wouldn't need a job after she was able to take over LA.

"Hey Kendall."

Kendall looked up and pulled his headphones out of his ears as Camille sat down in the seat next to him. "Hey Camille, how's it going?" he asked cheerfully. "How was your last audition?"

"Not bad," Camille replied with a slow nod. "They said that they liked my spunk, but that I can be a little over the top."

"You yelled in the director's face didn't you?" Kendall questioned as he rolled his head to look at her. Camille smiled sheepishly in reply and joined Kendall in his laughter. "What were you going for this time?"

"Well, it was a small part in-"Camille cut off her sentence with a loud shriek as water rose up out of the pool and cascaded over everybody that was standing nearby. Kendall spat water out of his mouth as he glanced over at his now ruined IPod with dismay. "What's happened?" she turned to him. "Kendall your hair!"

Kendall looked over at Camille, alarmed, and then raced over to the pool edge. He leaned down and saw that his hair was a darker brown and his eyes were a bright blue. Something glowing caught his eye and when he looked down he saw that his hands were glowing blue. He got to his feet and started to back away, shielding his face and hair from his everyone.

"Kendall?" Camille called.

"I'll see you later, Camille, I have to go." Kendall replied before turning and running away.

* * *

Carlos let out a loud yell as he slammed his hockey puck against a small rubber ball. He watched as it rocketed across the Palm Woods lobby and hit the small alarm on Bitters' desk, causing it to emit a loud _ding_.

"What?" Bitters snapped as he walked out of the back room, a hand shoved into a bag of chips. "Hello?' he called when he saw that no one was at the front desk. His head turned towards Carlos, who was laughing like a hyena and punching the air with triumph. "You! How many times have I told you and your friends that you can't play hockey in here?"

"Let's see," Carlos raised his right hand to start counting on it. "1, 2, 3-ahhhh!" He screamed when he saw that it was glowing red. He screamed again when he saw that his other hand, holding the hockey stick, was glowing too. And he continued to scream and couldn't stop when his hockey stick suddenly burst into flames as his hands turned into flames itself.

Bitters spat out his mouthful of food and ran to get a fire extinguisher. "Fire! Fire!" He grabbed the fire extinguisher and started to spray a few chairs and a few passersby's before getting the hockey stick.

Carlos waved his hands around, trying to get the flame to go out. It wasn't burning him at all, but it was still scaring him. He waved his arms even harder and finally the flames went away but his hands were still glowing. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he raced towards the elevators, crashing into Logan and Kendall at the same time.

When they saw what their friends looked like, they all started screaming and running all over again, trying to fight their way to their apartment.

* * *

James was doing what he always did when he was alone, stand in front of a mirror, shirtless and was watching himself from every angle. He styled his hair for about twenty minutes before starting to do poses in front of the mirror, all the while talking to himself.

He was running his fingers through his hair when there was a sudden gust of wind, causing him to be pushed back from the mirror a little bit. He raised his arms in front of his face, trying to keep his eyes from watering.

"Whoever turned up the AC, KNOCK IT OFF!" James shouted. "I'm trying to style my hair!"

Getting no answer, James lowered his arms and looked around, just as the wind dyed down. It was then that James realized that there was no sound in the apartment. No familiar hum that told him that the AC was on.

"Then where did that wind come from?" he asked himself as he looked around. He looked thoughtful for a second and then shrugged carelessly. As he turned back to the mirror, he screamed out loud. His hair had turned from brown to white and his hands were glowing white too. James let out a whimper as he moved closer to the mirror, trying to figure out if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

The door burst open behind him and he turned around to see Kendall, Logan, and Carlos gaping at him. They all paused as they looked at each other. Carlos' hair was the same, but his eyes had turned to a light orange-yellow color. The four looked at each other and simultaneously took a breath.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this was a shorter chapter, there wasn't much that was supposed to happen anyway. Just a glimpse of what happens when the guys' powers start to grow, but they haven't fully 'awakened' yet. That will happen in the next chapter so be on the lookout for it.**


	8. Chapter 7: Awakening

CHAPTER SEVEN

Awakening

* * *

"Why's my hair white?" James demanded and grabbed onto Carlos' shirt front. "I can't be aging pre-maturely! I. WANT. MY. HAIR. BACK."

"Don't panic, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this." Logan stated, holding his hands up, trying to calm everybody down. His eyes grew wide when he saw his hands. "Maybe we've been out in the sun for too long."

"Oh yeah, then how come our eyes have changed color?" Carlos demanded as he pried James' hands off of his shirt. "I'm sure that sitting in the sun for too long shouldn't change your eye color."

"There's a scientific explanation for that too." Logan replied. "The pigments of the sunlight against the color of your shirt-"

"Didn't you hear anything that those kids told you?' Kendall interrupted. "There is _no_ scientific explanation for any of this. What we need to do is find them so we're able to get their help to figure out what's going on." He looked around at his friends before rubbing his chin. "Now, the only thing that's going to be really hard if finding out where they are." Suddenly there was a rush of wind that lightly pulled at the boys' clothes.

"You rang?" a cheeky voice asked. The four boys turned around and saw Sydney standing at the top of the swirly slide, leaning against the banister. "I was wondering how long it would take for you guys to need us."

"How'd you get in here?" James asked as he looked around. He gasped when he noticed that the front door was wide open. "Didn't you close the door behind you when you guys came in?" he asked Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. They all nodded slowly in reply, eyes resting on the little boy. He smiled again, dimples slicing into his cheeks and his blue eyes landed on Logan.

"We told you before, science doesn't explain everything." He stated and slid down the slide. "Such as how I got in here," he brushed off his clothes as he stood up. "I ran in here."

"How did we not see you?" Carlos asked in a whisper. "Are you a ghost?"

Sydney looked at him funny before giggling. "No, I'm not a ghost." He replied. "I'm a human, just like you guys." He smirked and turned towards the window at the back of the apartment. "I was sitting on the roof and scaled in here." He turned back and smiled at the boys. "It was fun." He changed the subject and turned serious, going back to what he was talking about before. "It's like we said before, we're elementals. And that's the reason why your hair and eye color changed. It changes when you tap into your power." His smile grew wider. "You guys have finally awakened.

"Awakened?" Logan repeated. "Elementals? Power? You have to tell us what's going on."

"Alright," Sydney shrugged casually and suddenly disappeared from sight. "But I was getting hungry." His voice came from behind the four of them and they whirled around to see him sitting on the kitchen counter, peeling a banana. He took a large bite, chewed it and swallowed before speaking again. "That's better. Now I can give you the reader's digest version of what's going on." He looked each boy in the eye.

"You're an elemental;" he explained seriously. "A human that has the ability to control and element. And from what I've seen today, Kendall, you harbor the power of water. Logan, the power of earth. James, the power of air. And Carlos, the power of Fire. When you control an element, you get abilities that other humans don't have, other than being able to control the element. You're not twice as strong as the normal human."

To show what he meant, he walked over to the couch and lifted it over his head easily, smiling as the boys' mouths dropped open with shock. He put the couch back down and dusted off his hands. "And you can now run faster than the speed of sound." To demonstrate, he moved from the couch to the top of the swirly slide again. "And there are other things that you can do, once you fully awakened and see your guardian."

"Guardian?" Carlos repeated. "Like a guardian angel?"

"Sort of." Sydney's hands glowed a bright blue as a strange mark appeared in the middle of his forehead. "You can tell that you're an elemental, because you have an element mark." A glow suddenly appeared under the boys' shirts, in the same colors their hands were glowing. "And I'm assuming that yours are there."

Kendall lifted up his shirt and saw a wave symbol on his chest, over his heart. Carlos, Logan, and James had theirs in the same places but there's were in the shape of a fire ball, a plant, and a cloud.

"Now, to make you awaken fully." Sydney's hands started to glow brighter. "Close your eyes and concentrate on the energy of your element." He waited until they did as they were told and he gently touched each of their foreheads. "Now, open your eyes."

The boys did as they were told and saw four animals sitting in front of them. In front of Kendall was a cheetah, in front of Carlos was a tiger, in front of Logan was a jaguar, and in front of James was a black panther.

"Meet Kadin, Cairo, Laken, and Jaeger, your guardians."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know another short chapter. But I promise after this, the chapters will be much longer. I just needed to explain a few things. I hope you guys still like it, oh and I hope you guys liked the reference that I put in there to make the four of the boys stick together, I made all of their guardians a type of a cat. Next chapter will be up soon and don't forget to read my other stories 'Big Time Rivalry' and 'Live and Let Live' and Rhuben's story 'Welcome to the Big Time'**

**-Riley**


	9. Chapter 8: Logan's Big Fight

CHAPTER EIGHT

Logan's Big Fight

* * *

That night Logan was lying in his bed, an arm behind his head and staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"_You're an elemental;" he explained seriously. "A human that has the ability to control and element. And from what I've seen today, Kendall, you harbor the power of water. Logan, the power of earth. James, the power of air. And Carlos, the power of Fire. When you control an element, you get abilities that other humans don't have, other than being able to control the element. You're not twice as strong as the normal human."_

"None of that is ever possible," Logan murmured to himself as he lifted his free arm over his head and looked at his hand. It wasn't glowing now, but Logan had felt a sense of power when he had used some of his 'so called' powers. Right now he was refusing to believe it, because he hadn't used his powers willingly, his body had used it when it wanted to. "There's got to be a reasonable explanation." He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Logan, you got bitten by a radioactive bug and now you have powers."

He looked over to the side and saw Kendall in his bed, sleeping peacefully, as if none of this was bothering him at all. But Logan knew that it was bothering him, Kendall was the kind of person that didn't hide anything from his mother or his sister, and now there was no way that he would be able to tell them that he wasn't normal without them freaking out.

"If this wasn't happening, then it wouldn't explain how I felt…or my guardian being there." Logan replied and closed his eyes as he remembered when Sydney awakened the powers of him and his friends.

When his eyes were closed and Sydney touched him on the forehead, he felt as if he was transported to a nice grassy area. He knew he wasn't there, but he could swear that he felt the warm breeze and could smell the grass that was around him. And then, suddenly, he saw a jaguar standing in front of him. But instead of it being a normal jaguar, it was covered in camouflage colored armor and looked bigger than the norm. But oddly, he didn't feel afraid of the jaguar, he felt protected. And then when Sydney instructed him to open his eyes, it was there, right in front of him.

Shortly afterwards the guardians had disappeared in a bright light, and Sydney explained that they went back to wait, inside of them as they would only come out to help when called upon and when their powers were brought up high enough.

"But why would it happen to me," Logan continued to question, knowing that he wasn't going to go to sleep any time soon. He sat up and looked himself over, lightly touching his chest, barely being able to see the mark over his heart in the dark. "I'm not the kind of person that things like this would happen to." He gave a faint smile. "Then again, I didn't think that a person like me would ever come to LA and become part of a boy-band."

Suddenly Logan stiffened as he had an odd feeling wash over him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He couldn't explain what it was, but he felt as something was calling to him. At first he tried to ignore it as he tried to go back to sleep, but that didn't work at all. The feeling didn't go away, and it only got stronger. Finally, annoyed, he got out of his bed and searched around for a t-shirt to pull on before leaving the apartment to get some air. He slid out of the Palm Woods with ease as Bitters was too busy watching a re-run of Gossip Girl in his office.

Getting back in is another story.

Logan walked along the sidewalk, not really knowing where he was going but not really caring at the same time. He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking around and then tilting his head back to look at the stars. He smiled as he was easily able to recognize some of the constellations that were in the sky, even the one that pertained to his astrological sign.

It wasn't until he was passing an alley way that the feeling suddenly came back to him. It sent a shiver down his spine, almost as the feeling was supposed to be warning him about something. He hesitated in front of the alley way, not sure why, and before he could move, he was hit in the chest, getting knocked flat onto his back.

Logan let out a groan of pain as he tried to sit up, trying to catch his breath. He heard someone chuckling and looked up to see Reihu standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and smiling evilly.

"What do you want?" Logan demanded as he painfully got to his feet, hand on his chest.

"Well, it's not what _I_ want exactly," Reihu replied as he lightly tapped his chin. "It's more like what I'm _supposed_ to do." He grinned and Logan could see that his canines were longer than usual. "And what I'm _supposed_ to do is follow orders. Master Core's orders." He added somewhat spitefully. "And his orders are to capture you." He sniffed loudly before slowly moving towards Logan, his cat-like green eyes on him intently. "So let's make this easy for me and sit still while I bash your head in."

Logan instinctively started to move backwards, towards the traffic that was rushing through the street. No one seemed to notice that he was being threatened by this guy, but it was as if no one cared either. Logan quickly looked behind him to see that he was at the edge of the sidewalk traffic slowing down behind him.

"You have two seconds to agree or I'm going to get very violent," Reihu snarled, his teeth gleaming and his eyes turning to slits. Logan swallowed thickly and turned to look behind him again. "Time's up!" he declared and jumped into the air, kicking Logan in the chest.

Logan stumbled back and landed on his back in the street. Car horns blared and bright headlights filled his vision. Logan squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he was about to get hit. Miraculously, he could feel himself roll backwards onto his feet and flip backward, landing on the hood of a car. He flipped backwards against and he landed on the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

"No way," Logan breathed to himself as he looked across the street at where he just was. "This can't be happening."

"Shit," Reihu muttered under his breath. "He shouldn't have been able to do that, he shouldn't have awakened yet." He narrowed his eyes in thought and then they grew wide again. "Dammit, those idiots must have awakened him." He rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles, getting ready for a fight. "No matter, I'll just have to kill him, Core can still use him."

Logan looked for a place to run as Reihu jumped on top of cars to get across the street, his eyes on Logan the whole time. Reihu jumped up high into the air, did a flip, and then fell towards Logan, a foot aimed towards his chest. Logan squeezed his eyes shut and crossed his arms over his face. Logan's eyes popped open when Reihu's foot connected with his arms and Logan easily pushed him away. He lowered his arms and saw that they were glowing green. All of a sudden a voice seemed to pop into his head.

_Concentrate hard,_ the voice said in a calming manner. _You have the power, you know you do. Don't worry about the science behind everything, just go with the feeling. Concentrate hard and you can do great things._

Logan opened his eyes, suddenly feeling a rush of power and Reihu looked scared before he looked extremely pissed off.

"Just because you've awakened doesn't mean that you're going to win." Reihu snarled. Before Logan's eyes Reihu's canines grew longer, he grew ears on the top of his head, his hands and feet turned into paws, and then a lion's tail came out from the back of his pants.

"You're…part lion" Logan breathed in disbelief, he didn't understand how nobody was seeing this, but as he looked around he noticed that everybody that was around them had frozen. The cars in the street had frozen too. "How is this possible?" he grabbed onto his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I've created a shield so that whoever is inside it gets frozen and whoever is outside of it can't enter." Reihu explained. "And your world isn't normal anymore; it's not going to be normal ever again." He cracked his knuckles again. "Enough talk!"

Reihu crouched low and charged right into Logan's stomach, causing him to cry out in pain as the two flew back and he crashed into the wall of the building behind him.

"Lion Scratch!" Reihu called and right before Logan's eyes, his nails grew longer and he slashed them across Logan's chest. Logan cried out and writhed in pain at the three gashes on his chest.

Glaring fiercely, he shoved Reihu away from him and moved forward so his hands, which were still glowing green, were resting on the ground. "Rock Cracking!" he called and moved his arms apart. The ground underneath Reihu's feet cracked and moved apart. Reihu jumped out of the way and darted forward, slamming into Logan's side.

Logan was knocked onto his side and he rolled back across the sidewalk. He got back onto his elbows and gasped as Reihu launched himself towards Logan again, a triumphant look on his face. Thinking quickly, Logan raised his feet up, catching Reihu on the stomach, and moved his knees up to his face, launching Reihu over him. Reihu landed on the ground with a heavy thud and Logan rolled to his feet.

_You can figure out where he is, from the vibrations in the ground. Concentrate hard, Logan._

Logan closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he moved his feet apart. Surprisingly, he could feel vibrations in his feet from the ground. It was as if it was a heartbeat that he was feeling. Concentrating hard, he could feel Reihu getting to his feet and breathing heavily in frustration. He could even feel it when Reihu launched himself into the air.

_Quick, he's coming from your left_.

Logan opened his eyes and spun on the ball of his right foot, lashing out his left, and kicking Reihu across the face. Reihu crashed into the building behind him, leaving an imprint in the brick and fell to the ground. He got back up as if crashing into the brick building didn't hurt him at all.

"Ok, you're going to pay for that one!" Reihu growled dangerously low. He charged forward and kicked Logan in the chest. As the brunette stumbled back, Reihu grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the stomach and then across the face. Logan fell back on the ground and Reihu jumped on top of him, holding onto the front of his shirt and growling.

Logan's head swam as he tried to focus on not blacking out. He knew that Reihu was stronger than him and that there wasn't much else that he could do. Reihu grinned evilly as he grabbed onto Logan's neck and started to squeeze. Frantically, Logan tried to throw Reihu off of him, as the edge of his vision swam. Reihu squeezed harder, his grin growing malicious.

"Dark Darts!"

Reihu roared angrily, the sound coming out of his mouth sounded exactly like a lion's roar, and at that closeness, Logan slapped his hands over his ears. There was the sound of a punch being thrown and Reihu was thrown off of Logan. Logan coughed, choking for air and he rolled to the side to see Rhuben grabbing onto Reihu and lifting him up off the ground by the front of his shirt.

"You might as well get out of here and tell Core what happened," She warned dangerously. "Because we all know that it's going to be worse if he has to find out for himself." She paused. "_And he will_!"

"Damn you," Reihu suddenly looked like a little kid. "Why don't you come back? You're so strong and you can really help us."

"Never," Rhuben released him and he fell to the ground, his lion features disappearing. "Now get out of her before I have to kick your ass."

"And what if I don't?" Reihu snapped back, getting to his feet. Rhuben looked him over, almost forgetting that he was just a kid at 14 years old and that he was the kind of person that tried to act tough when in reality he was just scared and wanted someone to talk to him.

"Then you get this," she replied with her purple eyes glowing brighter. She held up her hand and a dark orb surrounded it, crackling with electricity.

Reihu looked sad for a second before glaring at her and jumping high into the air, grabbing onto a fire escape on the side of the building, and disappearing from sight. Rhuben turned around, her purple hair turning back to black and her eyes turning back to blue.

"You ok?" she asked as Logan pulled himself off of the ground.

"Yeah," Logan replied as he lightly touched his lip which was split and bleeding. The three gashes on his chest had stopped bleeding but they still burned.

"I need to get you to Sydney so he can heal you and you can get back to the apartment." Rhuben stated, barely looking at him. "Follow me." She turned and walked briskly down the street, Logan following her as quickly as possible. He noticed, as they walked, that the people and cars started moving again. They finally made it to an alley that was partially covered at the front by a bunch of broken boxes. The two climbed over it and Logan saw Rhuben's brother and sister sitting around a fire. "Syd, we need your services."

"For what?" Sydney asked calmly as he walked over to Logan. His eyebrows rose when he saw the cuts and the bloody lip. "Never mind, I got it." He turned around and motioned to Noah. "No, can you bring me that water bottle?"

"Sure." Noah got up and grabbed the water bottle before walking it over to Sydney. He turned to Rhuben. "What happened?"

"Reihu jumped him," Rhuben replied and sat down next to her sister, warming up by the fire and grabbing a box of crackers that was on the ground. "After Sydney told us that he had helped them awaken, it didn't surprise me. He was just lucky that I was there or he would have been brought back to Wingz Corp."

Sydney made a sound of agreement as he uncapped the bottle of water. His hands glowed blue as he waved his hand over the water bottle's opening. "Water Spirits, help me heal." He moved his hand away and the water moved out of the water bottle in a snake. Logan's eyes widened as he watched. Sydney moved his hand forward and the water moved onto Logan's chest. Before his eyes, the gashes healed as if they were never there. Sydney moved his hand back over the bottle's opening and he closed it again.

"There you go." He smiled warmly.

"Pat, get him home." Riley stated simply, not looking at him.

"Alright," Patrick replied and stood up, large dragon wings sliding out from his shoulder blades. "C'mon Logan." He reached a hand out towards him. Logan just stared at him, eyes wide. "Listen, we promise that we're going to be able to explain all of this to you really soon. The most important thing is that you get home and get some rest."

Logan nodded before grabbing onto Patrick's arm. The wings on Patrick's back gently pushed down and before Logan knew it they were in the air, gently gliding over LA. The view was spectacular, something that not a lot of people were able to see. Patrick flew on until he found the Palm Woods and then he gently touched down behind the Palm Woods.

"Are you going to get in ok?" Patrick asked, his wings gently fluttering behind him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Logan swallowed in reply. Patrick gave a short nod before taking off into the air again. In a daze, Logan made it back through the front doors of the Palm Woods without Bitters seeing him and got back to the apartment and into his room where he promptly fell onto his bed and passed out.

The next morning he was being shaken awake by Kendall.

"Logan? Logan? Logie?" he called.

"What?" Logan asked as he opened an eye and rolled his head to look at his friend. Kendall looked at him in concern and that caused Logan to wake up fully. "What is it?"

"How'd you get that split lip?"

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter and it's longer than the last ones. Yay! I hope you guys like the fight. And if you're mad that Logan lost it's actually very reasonable as he was only just awakened, making Reihu stronger than him. I'll update soon. Most likely tomorrow.**

**-Riley**


	10. Chapter 9: Things Finally Explained

CHAPTER NINE

Things Finally Explained

* * *

"Wow, Logan, I can't believe that you got into a fight," Carlos murmured as he stared at Logan, mystified. Logan winced as he slowly removed the ice pack away from his lip.

"It's not as glamorous as it looks, Logan." He replied coolly.

"I didn't say it was glamorous, I just think that it's odd that a scrawny guy like you could take him only get a split lip." The helmet-clad boy stated as he leaned back in his seat. Logan rolled his eyes before replying.

"I actually had been scratched across the chest, but Sydney healed it for me." Logan replied.

The four boys were sitting at the kitchen table in their apartment. Thankfully Mrs. Knight and Katie had left early to get some food or they would have had to find a more secluded space to talk about what was happening to the four of them.

"So, what do we do now?" Kendall spoke up; he had been quiet for the past few minutes because he was thinking about their jobs. "We have to go to the recording studio today, but what happens when we're singing and all of a sudden Carlos accidentally causes the microphone to burst into flames?"

"You just need to learn how to control your power." The four boys turned around to see Patrick sitting on the couch, arms behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. "You have a good place here. Maybe we should move in here."

"Do you guys ever knock?" James asked as he raised an eyebrow, following his friends over to the couch.

"Nah," Patrick sat up, a mischievous twinkling in his eyes. "That wouldn't be any fun, besides its funny to see you guys try and figure out where our voices are coming from."

"Yeah, oodles of fun." Logan replied dryly, his voice muffled by the ice pack.

"How's your lip?" Patrick asked, his eyes softening when his gaze landed on the smart boy. Logan shrugged in reply and Patrick smiled. "It's probably the worst thing that you're going to get that you can't heal as easily." He hesitated. "At least, it's easier for Sydney to heal bigger wounds. It's better to leave the smaller ones there."

"What are you doing here?" James asked in confusion.

"I came here to take you guys with me to a meeting place," Patrick replied mysteriously. "We're going to answer all of your questions."

"Really?" Logan looked interested.

"Really," Patrick nodded. "Everything you need to know, but you have to follow me to the place." He noticed that the boys were hesitating. "Don't worry, you can trust me." He turned to Logan. "My sister saved you, so that should be able to believe that I'm not going to ambush you or anything."

"He's right." Logan replied after a second of silence.

"Alright," Kendall nodded. "We'll follow you." He turned and waved an arm towards the front door. "Lead the way."

Patrick nodded once more before walking out of the room and out of the apartment building. Bitters watched them as they walked by, having not seen Patrick ever before, but he didn't say anything about it. There were always new people coming to the hotel, so it didn't surprise him that he didn't know who that was.

Patrick walked over to Palm Woods Park, looking around to make sure that no one was watching him. When he reached the Palm Woods wishing well, he closed his eyes as his hands glowed yellow. He moved his hands out in an arc and then opened his eyes, turning back to the guys.

"Follow Me" He walked forward and before the boys' eyes, Patrick disappeared from sight.

"What the?" James spluttered. "He just disappeared."

"That has to be an illusion of some kind." Logan murmured.

"Maybe not," Carlos replied simply. "It's like they said before, and you have to realize this Logan, what's happening to us is unexplainable by science and we should just go with the flow." He turned when he noticed his friends staring at him. "I can be serious when I want to be."

Kendall looked around before walking forward into the same space that Patrick was in. To his amazement as he stepped forward, he felt as if he had walked into saran wrap, and then he looked around, realizing that he was at a small wooded area with a pond trickling nearby. The Jacksons were all sitting on the ground in a circle; a few spaces were empty, obviously for the boys.

Kendall cried out as Logan, Carlos, and James walked into his back, sending him face first onto the ground.

"Sorry Kendall." James apologized as he helped his best friend up off the ground.

"Glad you guys could make it." Riley stated as she pointed to the empty space on the ground, inviting them to sit. The boys did as they were told and Rhuben spoke up.

"So, before you start asking your questions, we have to explain something first." Rhuben replied and then let out a deep breath. "The existence of elements in the real world."

"You mean there's another world out there?" Kendall asked, mystified.

Noah nodded. "That's correct. The element world. You see, there are two worlds in existence. Our world, which is earth, and then the element world." He licked his lips and continued. "The two worlds co-existed, the element world 'sitting' on top of our world." He used air quotes around the word 'sitting'. "And over time they started to come together, and when it finally did, the two beings that lived there started to co-exist."

Rhuben took up the explanation. "And with the two worlds in coexistence evidence of the element world appeared in the human world with things that were unexplainable. There were new 'species' of animals that started to exist. Normal animals with armor on, even more aggressive, and being able to display powers that no one else was able to do." She took a breath and continued. "Eventually this started to show up in humans, they could control things that were never able before."

"Like the power of water, fire, earth, and air?" James asked.

"Exactly," Rhuben replied and then looked grim. "But there are many more elements out there, some that haven't been researched yet."

"When the two worlds started to co-exist the humans in our world were incarnated with the power of those who existed in the element world." Riley explained. "Which is how you get the elementals. Normally there are only 1 in five people that have elements, but the five of us are special." She paused. "And so are you four."

"How?" Carlos breathed eyes wide as he soaked in everything that they were saying.

"The four of you are incarnated with the power and spirit of the four strongest elementals of the element world." Riley replied. "This means that you could quite possibly be the most powerful elementals in the world."

"Being an elemental you have your power," Sydney jumped in. "And you have some of the same abilities, but you also have different ones that comes with your power. For example, Riley has the power of fire and being an elemental in general makes it that she's stronger than most humans and fan run faster than most people. She can withstand a lot more pain, such as if she is hit by a car, she wouldn't be hurt as badly as a human." He swallowed and continued. "And she has a guardian, a wolf named DalFang. And because of a wolf being her guardian, she has the ability to use the animal power from him for her own gain. Meaning she can smell things easier and has better hearing."

"With Sydney, his guardian is a monkey named SpiritSaru," Riley replied. "That means that he has a weird obsession with bananas," she laughed a little bit. "And he is able to scale trees and buildings faster and easier than most people."

"Your guardian has the same element as you," Sydney went back to explaining. "And your guardian has many different forms. There's the human form, where it can turn into a human to walk around with you so people won't be suspicious when it comes to other people who could quite possibly be watching you. Then they have their regular form, like you had seen in your apartment yesterday. And then there's their small form, where they look like their normal guardian form but smaller so they can look like pets."

"Unfortunately," Patrick sighed. "There're some bad people out there. And there's this one man named Core, who tests things with elements." He hesitated. "He wants to know everything about elements and wants to take the power of the strongest ones and keep them for himself. He is the head of an organization called Wingz Corp. And what he does is he has four little teams that work for him, the Black Wolves, the Dark Lions, Dragon Gang, and Spirit X. And each of those teams has four or five people that work in it. The Black Wolves all have the power of the wolf, the Dark Lions all the power of the lion, Dragon Gang all has the power of the dragon, and Spirit X all has the power of the lion." He paused. "Like us." He motioned to him and his siblings.

"What happened was when we had first found out our elements, we were taken in by him and brain washed," Rhuben explained. "So we worked for Wingz Corp. To make a long story short, we soon realized that what we were doing was wrong and left. But not before Riley and I took something of theirs." she smirked over at her sister, who smirked back.

"What happened was, when Rhuben and I had awakened, our guardians started to come to us, but Core was waiting, as he had been watching us for a while and ended up taking them, using our guardians for tests. While in Wingz Corp, Rhu and I found them and left the organization with our guardians."

"Unfortunately, it pissed off Core so much that he vowed to get revenge to take our elements away." Patrick butted in. "To say the least. At the time we were the strongest elementals of our time and he wanted out powers." He fell silent. "So what he did was he had taken kids from their homes, who were elementals, and tested them, doing surgeries to make it like they were. He infused them with the powers of the wolf, lion, dragon, and monkey to make it that they could turn into the animal for extra strength."

"That was…Koto, Reihu and them" Kendall stated after a second of thinking.

The Jacksons nodded in reply.

"Yes, they were all stolen from their families at birth and taken into Wingz Corp to be tested on." Rhuben sighed. "And now they've been after us, following Core's orders."

"Then why have they been attacking us?" Carlos' voice quivered.

"It's like we said," Noah sighed. "You hold a great power and they're trying to get it. And they won't stop until they do."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if you were confused at all PM me and I'll try to explain it to you.**


	11. Chapter 10: Practice Pt1

CHAPTER TEN

Practicing Pt.1

* * *

"Well, I'm thinking we should get started now." Noah stated as he got his feet and brushed off his clothes. He turned to his brothers and sisters. "We should start practicing, yeah?"

"Good idea." Patrick agreed as he smiled mischievously.

"Practice?" James asked as he wrinkled his nose. "What do we need practice for? Will my face get damaged?"

"It's possible," Riley replied as she pulled off her shoes and socks. "But what we're going to do is teach your guys how to use your element at will and how to call upon the power of your guardian." She added and stood up, rolling up her pants leg. "Your guardian is there to protect you, but typically only help you when you're in extreme danger."

"I don't know you guys," Kendall suddenly sounded very wary. "I don't think this is a good idea, I mean, if what they're saying is true, that means that my mom and my sister are going to be in trouble and I don't want to bring this around them."

"Well," Rhuben looked apologetic. "It's kind of too late for that. As soon as you met us your life wasn't going to be normal anymore," she frowned. "And since you awakened you're never going to have a normal life again." She brushed her hair off of her face. "Anyway, Riley since you and Carlos almost have the same element you're going to work with him."

"Your element is fire?" Carlos asked as he looked at her eagerly.

"DarkFire actually," Riley replied with a wave of her hand. "There's a difference but I don't want to go into it."

"Sydney will help Kendall as Kendall's element is water and Sydney can use water spirits." Rhuben continued as she looked around. "Noah you'll help James as his element is air and yours is silver wind, there's a different there too." She turned to Patrick and gave a half smile. "You're going to have more of a challenge with helping Logan," she explained and then thought for a second. "But if you take what you know about getting your element from the air and change it to the ground, it shouldn't be that hard."

"I'll think of something." Patrick replied as he scratched his forehead.

"Later, we'll help you with your guys' fighting." Riley added and then motioned Carlos over to the side. "I don't want you to accidentally set your friends on fire when you're starting to work on controlling your element." She explained when he looked at her curiously. She then paused and squinted towards his head. "What's with the helmet?"

"My helmet is my helmet," Carlos replied as he patted it with a grin. "I haven't been without it for years."

"Ok," Riley replied, phrasing it as a question instead of a statement and then tied her long hair up into a ponytail. "Ok, what you need to do is concentrate on the energy of fire." She explained. "Have you ever seen fire up close before?"

"Yeah, sometimes," Carlos shrugged in reply. "Like when my papi tries to cook and he sets everything on fire." He grinned. "That was kind of cool. We had to use the fire extinguisher and call the fire department and-"

"I'm sorry I asked." Riley replied putting up a hand to get him to stop talking and then turned it into a fist. "Now, what you have to do is concentrate on the look of the fire. If you ever watched it, you'll notice how it can look serene as if it is dancing, and then be evil and powerful as it destroys things." She scowled a little bit as she clenched her hand harder and her hand burst into flames. "It doesn't hurt, because you're the one that's igniting it and controlling it."

"Whoa, cool!" Carlos' mouth dropped open in wonder. "I bet it's easy for you to lit candles, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Riley looked confused and annoyed.

"I mean, with holding the element of fire, it should be easy to-"

"Focus!" Riley snapped as she clapped her hands in front of Carlos' face. "You see your friends over there?" she motioned to the side and Carlos looked over at his friends, who were each using their element and trying to control it. He laughed a little bit as Kendall, who was standing in the middle of the pond, moved his arms up, trying to make a little fountain of water, like Sydney was doing, but ended up making a geyser that soaked in. "If you don't get that down, you _will_ die."

"Sorry." Carlos apologized. "This just…still seems like a dream to me."

"Well, it's real." Riley replied and then thought of a different way to try and make him understand how important the practice was. "Ok, how about this, Carlos, when was the last time that you've been really mad?"

"Well, when my helmet got stolen." Carlos replied. "I was mad about that because my dad gave me my helmet and I don't really get to see my dad much, so-"

"Just shut up," Riley replied hastily. "And focus on the anger that you felt then. Unfortunately, most of the time the only way that you can tap into fire power, no pun intended, is if you're mad about something." She moved closer to Carlos. "Think hard, Carlos. Think about how mad you felt." She smiled when she saw Carlos' eyes squeeze shut and his hands start to shake. "Think of the frustration and annoyance you felt when you were looking for it." She took a breath. "Think hard and hold out your hand, palm up."

Carlos did as he was told, his eyes still squeezed shut. Smiling with satisfaction, she watched as a flame, albeit small, started to float above his palm.

"Now, open your eyes."

Carlos did as he was told and smiled when he saw the flame. "I did it!" he cried happily.

"Nice job," Riley did the same thing, the flame easily appearing over her hand. "Now to work on making it bigger."

* * *

**A/N: I decided to make this filler chapter focus on Carlos and fire because I figured that he'd be the one that would have the most trouble with it as sometimes it seems to me that he either has ADD or ADHD. So I thought it would be funny if Riley got mad at him for it. ^-^ Anyway, next chapter is going to be up soon and in that one, BTR's friends and family are going to start to notice that something is up with the four of them. Sorry this chapter was kind of short. The action picks up next chapter.**

**-Riley**


	12. Chapter 11: Practice Pt2

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Practicing Pt.2

* * *

_Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need_

"So are we done?" Kendall asked as he took off his headphones and placed them around the microphone in front of him. "I can leave?" He started to back out of the room as Kelly and Gustavo looked at him, trying to find words to say. Before they could say anything, Kendall turned and bolted out of the room.

Kelly and Gustavo stared at where Kendall just was, eyes and mouth wide open in shock. Kelly finally found her voice and turned towards her boss. "Is it just me or was that really, really _bad?_" she continued before Gustavo could say anything. "And I didn't think that that was possible for Kendall, usually he's always good, even when he's sick."

"I told you that I didn't want to sign those dogs!" Gustavo shouted back.

"Excuse me?" Kelly snapped as she turned to face Gustavo again. "Who was the one that kept saying that he need the 'fire'?" she asked as she did the stupid hand movement that Gustavo had done numerous times before.

"Who was the one that brought me to Minnesota?" Gustavo shouted back, causing the two of them to get into a shouting match.

Kendall ran from the record studio all the way back to the Palm woods, seeing if his friends were there, up for another practice. It hadn't hit him yet, that what was happening was serious, not funny. The only thing that he understood about everything was the fact that he couldn't let anyone know. And for now he was doing a good job of that, but he could also tell that people who were starting to see that he and his friends were acting differently. In the few short days since their powers had been awakened, Logan had been researching about elementals instead of doing his school work. James cared about his hair a little less than usual and Carlos was acting more serious than usual.

"Hey Katie," Kendall called breathlessly as he burst into 2J. She looked up from the arcade game that she was sitting at and looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"EW, why are you all sweaty?" she asked and then went back to her game.

"I ran all the way here from Rocque Records, are the guys here?" Kendall didn't wait for her answer as he hurried into the two rooms that they shared. No one was there. "I'm going to the Palm Woods Park, tell mom where I am and see you later!" he called as he flew out of the empty rooms and out of the apartment.

It took Katie a couple of seconds to realize that his brother had left as he had moved that fast. Pursing her lips, she paused the game she was playing and sat back in her seat, tapping her chin with her fingers.

"They have been acting really, really weird lately." She muttered to herself. "Not just Kendall." Still thinking to herself she went into the room that she and her mother shared and started to look through her stuff, throwing clothes over her shoulder as she continued to look for something. "Aha!" she pulled her video camera out from underneath the suitcase she had brought to LA. "Something's up with them and I'm going to find out."

* * *

Kendall looked around, to make sure that no one was watching him before he held up his hands. He concentrated hard on the energy inside him and they started to glow blue. He smiled and moved his arms apart, being able to see his friends and the Jacksons in front of him, knowing that no one else could. He smiled as he looked around again and then walked towards his friends.

"Hey guys!" he called with a wave. "Sorry I took so long, I tried to get Gustavo and Kelly to let me go as soon as I could."

"How'd you manager to do that then?" Logan asked as he stopped what he was doing and turned to face Kendall. "Let me guess, you used an elaborate plan?"

"No, I just sang as badly as I could and ran out of there as fast as possible." Kendall replied smoothly and laughed along with Logan, who turned back to go back to practicing with Patrick. Kendall then smiled as Sydney headed over to him his large staff held in his hands. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Sydney replied as he gave a bright smile. "Are you ready for more practice?" he motioned over to Rhuben, who was showing Carlos how to use your attack to deflect another one that was coming your way, Riley was standing aside, watching. Patrick and Noah were working with James and Logan. "Tomorrow we're going to work on your hand-to-hand combat. But today we're going to continue working on your technique when it comes to using water as there are still some things that you can't do."

"What's that?" Kendall asked as he followed the little boy over to the creek.

"Well," Sydney sighed as he walked right out onto the water, not sinking at all. "You still can't walk on water and you can't breathe under water either, you're going to have to learn how to do those as fast as you can." He then turned away and walked a little bit further over the water as Kendall stayed on the bank, watching. Sydney must have noticed that Kendall wasn't following him, as he turned around and sighed impatiently. "You're going to have to try."

"Sure, if you want me to drown." Kendall replied as he stared at the water with wide eyes.

"You're not going to drown," Sydney replied and then paused and shrugged a little bit. "At least, I won't let you drown…purposely."

"Thanks for that, that really makes me feel better." Kendall muttered in reply as he took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his jeans. He looked over at Sydney again and hesitantly held out his foot before resting it on top of the water. It felt like it usually did, wet, and impossible to stand on, but he knew that he still had to try.

Taking a deep breath and concentrating as hard as he could, Kendall brought his other foot forward and stepped onto the water…and sank like a rock. Water filled his clothes and he felt himself starting to sink. Bubbles of precious air escaped his lips, but instead of being freaked out, he was really calm. Kendall opened his eyes and looked around to see a few fish swimming around his head, looking at him. Kendall smiled, more air leaving his lips. It was then that he felt the burning sensation in his chest and accidentally opened his mouth on reflex to get some air.

As he started to choke, he felt the water underneath him bubble up until it rose in a geyser, sending him into the air.

"James," Noah stated as he whipped his head towards his friend, who was falling towards the ground. Sydney still stood on the water, his arms and staff out, letting his brothers and sisters know that he was the one that shot Kendall out of the water.

James turned and quickly thrust his arms out, his hands glowing white. A gust of wind shot out of his hands, causing a mini tornado that caught Kendall and started to lower him to the ground.

"Logan," Patrick added.

Logan nodded and took a deep breath, moving his hands together in a prayer position before sliding one leg out into a lunge. The grass underneath Kendall moved up and James waved his arms, causing the mini tornado to disappear. Kendall landed on the grass and Logan slowly moved until he was standing up straight again. As he did this, the grass moved back to where it originally was, gently setting Kendall down.

"You guys are really improving." Patrick stated as he clapped his hands in appreciation. "I can already tell, your powers are improving fairly quickly."

"Yeah!" Carlos cried in excitement. "Look what I can do!" He closed his eyes in concentration and suddenly burst into flames.

Sydney's eyes widened and he turned his staff and pointed it towards the creek. "Water Spirits," he turned his staff towards Carlos. "Tsunami Wave!" he shouted as his staff glowed blue and shot a wall of water at Carlos, knocking him down. He laughed as Patrick grabbed Carlo's helmet and moved it in front of Carlos' private area.

"Yeah," Riley laughed as she and Rhuben turned away. "Until you're completely able to control your element, and this only applies to fire, you're going to burn your clothes off if you try to set your whole body on fire."

"That's good to know," Carlos stated sheepishly as he held his helmet tightly over the front of his body.

"That's enough time for today," Rhuben stated as she looked at her watch. "You guys better get going."

"Wait, where are you guys staying?" Logan asked as he turned towards the Jacksons before any of his friends moved. "You're not staying in the alley way are you? You can stay at our apartment tonight, I'm sure Mama Knight wouldn't mind."

"Don't worry about us," Noah smiled serenely. "We have a good place to stay," he face turned serious again. "Just make sure that no one knows what's going on and always be on your guard. We've already taught you a little bit about how you're able to feel when a strong elemental energy is coming." He added.

"And to let us know whenever you need help," Riley added and Sydney walked forward, shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts and pulled out four watches. "Sydney is giving you what we call EWs," she laughed a little at the looks on the guys' faces. "Short for Element Watches," she explained and lovingly ran her fingers through Sydney's hair. "Sydney invented them, so when you push the side and bring it up to your mouth you can speak into it and anybody who is wearing the watches can hear you."

"They look and work like regular watches too," Patrick added.

"Thanks," James grinned and looked at the time. "We better get going though."

"Wait a second," Noah looked thoughtful. "The woman that you're staying with is your mother, right?" he asked turning to Kendall, who nodded. "And you have a little sister too?" Again, Kendall nodded. "Ok, that's not good. You're going to have to pay really close attention to them, to make sure that nothing happens to them."

"I promise I would rather die than have anything happen to my family." Kendall replied firmly.

James looked over at his friend and couldn't help but smile. He knew how strongly he felt about protecting his mother and sister. He was the kind of brother that didn't pretend to hate his sister or not want her around, the two of them were close and James knew that Kendall would keep his word about making sure his sister and his mother were safe.

"We'll see you later." Sydney gave a wave as his staff disappeared and the five of them took off running, disappearing in flashes of red, purple, silver, gold, and blue light.

"Come one guys." Logan led his friends back to the Palm Woods Park and looked around. "Ok, the cost is clear so we can-"

"Hey guys!" The four boys jumped and screamed when Camille suddenly appeared in front of them. She giggled a little. "Sorry guys," she apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just-" she paused when she looked over at Carlos. "Carlos, why are you naked?" she asked and burst out laughing.

"Uhhhh"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you guys still liked it.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Guardian Comes Out Pt1

CHAPTER TWELVE

The Guardian Comes Out

Part 1

* * *

"So, what do we have planned for the guys today?" Patrick questioned as he sat on the roof of the Palm Woods, stretching. "I think they have to go to Rocque Records again today." He paused. "Whatever that is."

"Well, knowing Koto and the others they're going to come back again soon." Rhuben commented, lying on her back, angling her face towards the sun. "Because we all know that Core hates to lose, thus making it that he will keep sending them out. So for now we're just going to wait."

"What will we do if Koto and the others do come back?" Sydney asked as he opened his big blue eyes and pulled up his sunglasses. "We can't fight them ourselves because the guys need to have more practice. But I'm afraid that they're not ready."

"We won't know until we let them try." Noah pointed out as he shielded his face from the wind that was staring to blow. "And we may have to jump in and help them at some point. So we should be ready ourselves."

"Then that means that it's a gym day," Riley concluded as she placed her hands on her hips and turned to face her siblings, choosing to stand on the roof as the others were sitting or lying down. "Let's get going, we can go back to watching them later." She looked around before jumping to the ground, landing on her feet, her siblings doing the same.

Rhuben hurried and caught up with her sister. "You felt it didn't you?"

"I'm guessing you did too?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to have to keep a good eye on them, but right now I'm thinking that they're fine. So we're going to the gym." Rhuben stopped and raised an eyebrow as she stared at her sister. "I don't mean a public gym."

"Making sure."

* * *

"So, what are we doing today?" Carlos asked as he slid down the swirly slide and moved to go to the top again. He grinned as he leaned against the banister as he looked down at his friends. "More element stuff?"

"Am I the only one that's slightly worried over the fact that his element is fire?" Logan asked as he turned to Kendall and James. They nodded in reply. "Good, I thought it was just me." He smirked. "Who knows, one day he's going to suddenly burst into flames and set the Palm Woods on fire."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Kendall laughed as he looked at his watch. "I'm not sure what you guys are doing today, but I'm hanging out with Katie as soon as she gets back from the mall with my mom."

"If she went to the mall with your mom, what are you going to do to top that?" James asked as he looked up from his magazine, he was studying a Cuda product ad. "I mean, they're _women_ and they're at a _mall_. In girl world nothing beats a mall."

"I'll think of something." Kendall replied, rolling his eyes. "Besides, we haven't hung out in a while so, I thought that it would be a good idea if we spend the day together." He paused and looked at his friends. "While we're gone you have to make sure that mom doesn't find out about our powers."

"God it," Logan replied with a nod.

"Yep." Carlos agreed.

"James?" Kendall asked and the three of them turned to their friend who was currently sniffing a sample of the new Cuda cologne. "James!"

"What?" James snapped his head up in annoyance. "Yes, fine, I won't let them know, gosh!" with that, he went back to his magazine. As soon as he finished, a strong gust of wind ripped through the room, knocking Kendall and Logan out of their chairs and sent Carlos into a wall. James' eyes widened as the wind died down and Kendall and Logan slowly got up, glaring at their friend. "Did do that?" James squeaked.

"Hey, we're back!" Mrs. Knight called as she entered the apartment arms filled with bags. Katie walked up behind her, holding one or two bags less than what her mom has.

"Where did you get the money to pay for all of that?" Carlos questioned as they set their bags down. "Because I'm almost positive that we haven't even got our paycheck yet."

"Oh, didn't mom tell you?" Katie grinned as she slid off a pair of designer sunglasses. "I got the part in a new TV show, and we pretty much just spent most of my first paycheck on this stuff." She smiled as she held up her bags for emphasis.

"Really?" Logan looked impressed. "What's the show about?"

"I'm playing the little sister of a girl who is a famous Popstar." Katie replied and wrinkled her nose. "I'll admit I wasn't thrilled with the idea at first, but when they changed my character to fit my personality, I couldn't say no."

"So are you saying that you still don't want to hang out, baby sis?" Kendall asked as he took his mom's bags from her and moved them to her room. Katie instantly lit up, more than the news of her getting the part.

"No way, I'm so ready to go!" she replied with a grin and then paused. "Where _are_ we going?"

"Anywhere you want." Kendall replied as he patted his sister on the shoulder. "As long as you mention me in your acceptance speech of a daytime Emmy award."

"Deal." Katie replied and the two did their secret handshake before heading back out of the apartment. "Bye guys!"

"Later!" Carlos shouted back, waving enthusiastically. He gasped and his eyes widened when his arm burst into flames.

Logan noticed and grabbed Mrs. Knight's shoulders as she started to turn to him. He started to babble something unintelligible as James hurried up to the swirly slide to help Carlos put out the fire on his arm. Carlos continued to wave it around as James tried to grab it, ending up hitting James in the face. James then started to freak out, hoping that his face didn't get burned.

"What's going on boys?" Mrs. Knight asked as she tried to turn to them again. She sniffed the air and started to look around frantically. "Do I smell smoke?"

"NO!" Logan laughed nervously. "We were…uh, we got fireworks from some fans," he thought quickly for an excuse. "And so we thought that it would be cool to set them off, and that's what you smell."

"Then wouldn't that be gunpowder?" Mrs. Knight asked in confusion.

"You would _think_ that," Logan was laughing a lot now, and that made him sound like a hyena. "But these fireworks used gasoline…and that's why you smell the fire…apparently they're illegal in the state of California, so we _promise_ not to do it again." He added as he looked up at Carlos and James.

Carlos turned to Logan and waved an arm, his shirt was smoldering and it had been burnt away up to his shoulder, but at least the fire was out. James was standing beside him, looking into a compact mirror and making sure that his face wasn't burned too badly.

"You better not," Mrs. Knight replied and then looked at Carlos and James. "But I think that Carlos might have gotten a little too close to one of them."

"Story of my life." Logan muttered in reply as Mrs. Knight turned and walked to her room.

* * *

"Kendall, let's go down to the beach and make a sandcastle!" Katie declared as she leaned over the railing of the pier, eating an ice cream cone. Kendall laughed when he saw how enthusiastic and hyper that Katie was being. "Can we please?"

"Sure, after you're done with your ice cream, I don't want you dropping it and demanding me to get you another one." Kendall replied as he tossed his empty milkshake cup into a trash can, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I wouldn't do that," Katie replied as she turned to her brother and batted her eyelashes. "I would just demand you to take me shopping for more clothes and electronic stuff."

"I think this possible fame is already getting to your head." Kendall noted. "But I'm still proud of you, baby sis."

"When are you not?" Katie replied teasingly.

"Just finish your ice cream."

Katie giggled in reply before doing as she was told. She loved hanging out with her brother. He wasn't like any other older brother; he always brought her around even when he was hanging out with his friends. He didn't let her feel left out, and he always supported her on whatever she was doing. She was so thrilled that she now got a part on a TV show, that way that she had something in common with her brother, being famous. Sure, she might not be able to see him as much as she wants to now, but it'll be worth.

Katie slowly stared to frown as she looked over at her brother, who was staring out at the ocean water as the waves broke onto the beach. She knew that he was hiding something, and it was bothering her that she couldn't figure out what it was. The two of them told each other everything, so it was hurting her a little bit that he wouldn't tell her what was going on.

'_Might as well ask him about it now,_' Katie thought as she finished up her ice cream and wiped her hands on her napkin. '_There's no better chance of doing it?_'

"Kendall?" she stated and then waited as she got his attention. "What aren't you telling me?"

Kendall looked genuinely confused. "What do you mean?" he turned to face her, looking concerned.

"I mean, we don't hide anything from each other, Kendall." Katie replied seriously. "So what are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not-"

"I'm not _stupid_, big bro." Katie shook her head, her brown hair hitting her in the face. "So don't treat me like I am. Where do you and the guys go everyday when you're not at Rocque Records or at the Pool or talking to your friends?"

"Katie…I…" Kendall sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I can't tell you."

"Kendall!" Katie was sincerely shocked. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because," Kendall looked apologetic. "I really can't, and trust me, if I could, I would tell you in a heartbeat." He added as he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Katie rolled her eyes and turned away. "Katie?" Katie started to walk away, arms crossed over her chest. "Katie, come on." He stated to follow her and then froze when he felt something. "Oh no." he muttered under his breath, recognizing what the feeling was. "Katie! Stop!"

"I'm _not_ listening, Kendall!" Katie shouted back in reply, holding her hands over his ears.

"Katie, I'm serious!" Kendall shouted as he raced after her.

After a lot of practice with the Jacksons, he could sense whenever one of the five of them, or his friends, were getting closer. It was a warm feeling that something was coming to help him, but this feeling was cold and felt that it wanted to hurt Kendall…or Katie…

All of a sudden, that feeling seemed to move faster, as if it was getting closer and closer.

"Katie, watch out!" Kendall shouted and dove forward, grabbing his sister around the waist and jumping high into the air. As soon as they had moved from the pier there was a crashing sound down below them as the people and bird around them slowly stopped moving. "This must have been what Logan was talking about." He muttered to himself.

Katie looked down at the ground, realizing that she was high in the air, and then looked up at Kendall with wide eyes.

Kendall easily landed on the roof of a cotton candy stand and looked at where he was just standing to see Koto standing there, brushing his blonde hair out of his face. His green eyes trailed on Kendall and they narrowed dangerously.

"I'm just letting you know, you're not going to get out of here in one piece," Koto snarled as he cracked his knuckles. "You _or_ your little sister."

'_How did he know that_?' Katie thought to herself, holding onto her brother for dear life.

"Leave my sister out of this; I'm going to protect her with my life!" Kendall shouted back.

"Oh well," Koto shrugged. "Both of you are going to die then." He jumped into the air and headed towards them, turning into a wolf as he did a flip. His mouth was open wide in a snarl as he got closer.

Kendall was frozen there, eyes wide with fright. He knew that he had to move so he could protect his sister, but his feel wouldn't allow him to get out of the way. Finally he just squeezed his eyes shut and turned to the side, moving Katie away from the path of Koto and waited for the pain.

He heard Koto's yelp of pain and opened his eyes and turned back, just in time to see Koto falling backwards. He did one back flip and turned back into a human, landing on his feet when he hit the ground.

Kendall and Katie gasped when they saw a cheetah covered in armor standing in front of the two of them, glowing a light blue. It turned its head and looked over at the siblings.

"Don't worry Master," he said to Kendall. "I'll protect you."

* * *

**A/N: So, I decided to Wow, I'm sorry that these chapters are so short, usually I'm good with writing longs ones, but for this story they seem to be shorter than the 10-15 pages I usually write. I hope you guys are enjoying it anyway. Thanks for reading.**

**-Riley**


	14. Chapter 13: The Guardian Comes Out Pt2

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The Guardian Comes Out

Part 2

* * *

"Hurry and climb on," The cheetah continued, staring right down at Koto, who had started to pave back and forth, as if he was stalking them. "We don't have much time."

"You-You're," Kendall tried to get the words out but they didn't come. The cheetah turned around and bowed his head in a very respectful manner. When it stood back straight again, his green eyes bore into Kendall's.

"I'm Kadin." The cheetah replied, and it seemed to Kendall and Katie at that moment, that he smiled. But it was impossible as cheetahs didn't have the ability to smile. So why did Kendall feel completely safe with him. "I'm your guardian and as long as you live and as I live, I'm going to help protect you and your sister."

"Kendall," Katie's eyes were still wide. Hearing his name, Kendall immediately snapped to focus and practically dumped Katie onto Kadin's back.

"Just make sure that she's safe, I can handle everything else." Kendall commanded and Kadin nodded in agreement, letting Kendall know that he would follow anything that Kendall would say.

"Yes, Master Kendall." He replied and jumped a safe distance away.

Kendall quickly turned back and crossed his arms over his face as Koto had leapt into the air and was now aiming a punch for his face. Unfortunately, that was what Koto wanted, as he quickly turned in the air and slammed a foot into Kendall's stomach. The wind was instantly knocked out of him and Kendall stumbled back a few steps before falling to his knees, clutching his stomach and gasping for air.

"Kendall!" Katie cried and tried to wiggle off of Kadin's back. "Let me go."

"That would be against Master's wishes," Kadin replied smoothly, making sure that he kept Katie in place. "Don't worry, I believe in Master Kendall and I know that he can do whatever he puts his mind to."

"But he's getting hurt, badly hurt." Katie replied, not liking that she was watching her brother get beaten up. She winced when Koto kicked him across the face as Kendall continued trying to catch his breath. "Kendall!"

"Just stop and watch," Kadin instructed calmly. "He's in his element here and if his practicing has paid off, now is the time for us to see how much it has." He bent down towards the ground, as if he was getting ready to let Katie off of his back, but he pushed off against the ground, hard, and jumped to the ground of the pier. "Kendall!" he called, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Kendall gasped, finally getting his breath back. He wiped blood off of his cheek and charged Koto again, knocking him to the ground and punching him across the face before kicking him in the stomach. He didn't want to hurt Koto, but one of Sydney's many pieces of advice was ringing in his head, nonstop.

"_Don't wait for Koto or anyone else to stop and apologize, because they won't. Don't give them the opportunity for them to hurt you, you have to hurt them as much as you can and then they'll get the hint that you're stronger that you appear and they'll leave you alone for a while. Trust me."_

Kendall was breathing heavily as he finished kicking Koto and backed away from him, gathering his spit together and spitting on the ground. He made a face when he saw that it was tinged pink with blood and he panicked a little bit.

'_If he can make me bleed when I'm able to withstand more pain, I don't want to know what he can do to Katie' _Kendall thought frantically. '_I have to get him away from her_'. He looked over at the railing of the pier and immediately got an idea.

He jumped up onto the railing and swung around, just in time for Koto to flip back to his feet and swing an arm at Kendall again. Kendall leaned back out of the way, but he knew that it would make Koto think that he had hit him. Kendall felt himself falling and didn't feel afraid as he felt headfirst into the ocean water below. The water instantly filled the pores of his clothes and he started to sink. It wasn't until he was sure, he could sense, Koto standing on the railing above him that he made his move.

He opened his eyes and concentrated hard and soon he felt water pushing against his feet, raising him up and out of the water, on top of a geyser. Kendall leapt off of the top of the geyser and started to fall towards the cotton candy stand, with no way to brace himself. Suddenly, Kadin appeared out of nowhere and he landed on his guardian's back. Kadin let out a growl and turned around, running towards Koto.

"Water Whirlpool!" Kendall waved his arms around and Katie gasped as she leaned over on Kadin's side, looking down at the ocean water. It started to swirl around until a whirlpool appeared in the water below the pier. Before her eyes, it rose up into a giant pillar, much like the geyser, but it was still a whirlpool and it was still spinning and crashed into Koto, sending him flying back into a metal streetlight. "Kadin, turn around!" Kendall commanded and smiled when his guardian did so. "Harden" He held his hands up, which were now glowing blue, and closed his hands into fists. Koto cried out in pain as the water that was on his clothes and still hitting him started to harden and turn into a block of ice.  
C'mon, let's get out of here."

"As you wish, Master Kendall." Kadin replied and started running back to the Palm Woods. When he arrived Kendall and Katie slid from Kadin's back and Kadin turned to his master. "Don't worry Master Kendall," he stated, a soft purr rumbling in his throat. "Whenever you need help I'll be around to protect you."

"Thank you" Kendall smiled in reply. Kadin nodded and disappeared in a film of blue light that hovered over Kendall and went back into him, causing his hair and eye color to turn back to normal. He turned toward Katie and noticed that she was looking at him curiously. "What is it?" he asked, ready for the questions.

"How…did you do that?" Katie questioned in a whisper of awe. "You…could jump really high, your eye and hair color changed; you were able to control _water_."

"It's all really complicated to explain," Kendall replied as he rubbed his forehead.

"So this is what you've been keeping from me?" Katie asked, looking a little hurt.

"For good reason," Kendall replied, looking concerned. "I didn't want you or mom to get into trouble for what I've become and that's already started to happen."

"How long has this been going on?" Katie asked and Kendall was confused. These weren't the kinds of questions that he was expecting from her. He was expecting something that would get her money from what she had just discovered.

"A couple of weeks," Kendall replied as he scratched the back of his neck, looking around. "We haven't really gotten full control of our powers yet, so I was lucky that nothing bad had happened."

"We?" Katie repeated. "So the guys have powers too?" her eyes lit up. "So the whole time that you've been sneaking off and everything, it's because of this?"

"Yes, and you can't tell anyone," Kendall replied and looked at his hand as he turned them back and forth. "We don't know how this is happening but we have an idea why." He sighed. "And I can't have you getting in trouble all of the time. So you can't tell anyone."

"I promise," Katie looked excited as she mimed locking a door and throwing away the key. "Just, one more thing?"

"What's that?"

"Can we have another ride on Kadin? That was _so_ cool!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is short too, I'm getting back into the swing of updating while I get adjusted to college life, but I hope you guys still liked it. Next chapter should be up soon and from now on their going to be longer.**

**-Riley**


	15. Chapter 14: The Time To Strike

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The Time To Strike

* * *

"So Katie knows what's going on now?" Noah commented a few days later.

He and Sydney were sitting on the top of the Palm Woods, keeping an eye on the boys. Unbeknownst to the boys of Big Time Rush, the Jacksons were always around them. Either they were sitting on top of the Palm Woods, or were just around, staying out of sight, to watch how the boys' powers were progressing. There hasn't been much of a change as the boys were still fairly weak. Sydney had been at the pier, following Kendall and Katie, just in case they needed his help. He was getting ready to emerge and help fight, but Kadin had appeared and protected the two of them just fine.

Sydney nodded at his older brother's statement. "Yes, Katie knows." He chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. "But I'm not sure that that's a good thing." He added as he rubbed his chin.

"What do you mean?" Noah opened his eyes and looked over at his brother, his hair falling into his face. He let out a small sigh and then sucked in a deep breath before blowing up his face, a strong gust of wind pushing his hair up and falling neatly back into place. He smiled a little. "I bet James would love having wind as an element just because of that.

Sydney giggled and then turned serious again. "I mean, if Katie knows, then the guys are going to have to worry about keeping her protected as well as themselves, and developing their powers more."

"I get what you mean," Noah replied after a second of silence. "We didn't have to worry about that with you because you're an elemental yourself." Sydney nodded. "This may be problematic; we just have to make sure that Wingz Corp doesn't find out about her."

"I bet they already have."

"Maybe not." Noah replied after a second as he thought long and hard. Sydney sat up and looked over at his older brother.

"You have an idea don't you?" Sydney asked and peered at his brother's face before nodding. "You do, but you're not happy with the idea." He added, not letting Noah even speak. "It's either that or you know that Riles and Rhubes aren't going to be happy with it."

"A bit of both." Noah admitted and stood up, dragon wings sliding out of his shoulder blades with ease. "We better get going."

"Wait a minute, what's the idea?" Sydney asked as he scrambled to his feet. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I have to think about it a little longer," Noah replied calmly. "Anyway, my other idea is that we should move into the Palm Woods."

"I'm not sure that dad would like that." Sydney replied as he raised an eyebrow. "He likes us to have our privacy you know? Besides," he raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What good is it going to be to make sure that the BlackWolves, the DarkLions, the DragonGang, and Spirit-X stay away from the guys if we're by them?"

"It would be easier for us to watch them that way," Noah replied and scratched his forehead. "Besides," Noah gave a toothy smile. "Being here all the time, I'm starting to get sunburned." He pointed to a red patch on his arm and made a face when Sydney pressed a finger against his arm. The skin turned white before Sydney pulled his finger away.

"You should get Ri-Ri to look at that," he commented as a monkey's tail slid out the back of his pants. "Let's get going." He jumped down from the roof, toward a tree, his tail wrapping around the branch. The momentum brought Sydney in a circle and he grabbed onto the branch with his hands, steadying himself. "That's always fun."

"Showoff" Noah muttered as he rolled his eyes before bending his knees and taking off into the air.

* * *

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to let Katie in on what's going on?" Logan asked, looking over at the young girl skeptically. She had a camera in her hands and was taking pictures of the guys as they were in their normal form.

"I couldn't help it, Logie, I'm sure that she's going to be fine." Kendall replied anxiously, although he had the same concerns. "I'll protect her."

"But you can't protect her all the time." Carlos pointed out, looking concerned himself. He should be, the four guys were like her older brothers and she was all of their younger sister. It just worked that way for them.

"I know that," Kendall ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "But…I didn't have a choice; I couldn't let him hurt her."

"Its ok dude," James paused and posed for a picture that Katie took. "We'll all help you protect her, don't worry about that."

"Thanks guys." Kendall smiled and then looked annoyed as Katie's camera flash went off in his face. "Hockey pucks!" he rubbed his eyes, trying to get the bright colors to go away. "Did you _have_ to do that?"

"Don't worry about me, guys." Katie replied as he moved to put her camera away, ignoring her brother. "I can take care of myself. And I promise that if you don't want me somewhere, I won't go."

"You're taking this really well." Logan replied suspiciously

"Do you know how much money pictures of you guys would go for on the internet?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows, a big grin on her face. "Just think of it, my brother and his friends, elementals. We could be rich." She rolled her eyes at the horrified expression on Logan's face. "Don't worry, Logan. I'm going to edit the pictures so you can't see who it is."

"Oh, that's fine then." Carlos replied with a simple wave of his hand.

"No it's not!" James replied and looked offended. "I make money off of 'the face'." He motioned towards his face, as if everybody should know how good looking it is.

"Whatever," Katie giggled and went to her room closing the door behind her.

"So what do you-"Carlos stopped in the middle of his sentence as a cold feeling washed over him. He looked over at his friends and knew that they were feeling the same thing, as they had all suddenly became vacant and shuddered, as if they had been stuck in a freezer. "What was that?"

"That was the same thing that I felt when Koto came around when he was attacking me and Katie." Kendall replied.

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to attack us here, would they?" Logan questioned, his eyes growing wide at the thought. He was thinking about his last battle and how he had barely lost the fight. "We're not strong enough to take him."

"The four of us together, we're plenty strong." James replied and then thought for a second. "As long as no one hits my face that is."

"Somehow I doubt they'll care." Logan replied sarcastically.

"Hey, the feeling is gone." Carlos muttered and Logan, Kendall, and James nodded when they realized that he was right. Carlos gripped his hockey helmet tightly, taking it off his head and cuddling it to his chest. "What do you think it means?"

"Well it could just be a phenomenon that is believed to foretell the future, often signifying the advent of change." Logan replied and then sighed heavily when he saw the blank looks on James's, Carlos's, and Kendall's faces. '_I got to get new friends_' Logan thought to himself as he shook his head. "An omen." He explained.

"An m&m?" Carlos repeated as he wrinkled his nose.

"Never mind."

"Well," Carlos shrugged. "Whatever it is, it's gone." He grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Who wants to play a prank on Bitters with our new powers?"

"Oooh! Me! Me!"

* * *

"It's been so long since we've been here" Sydney sighed as the Jacksons stood in front of a large mansion.

If you had asked how they got there, they wouldn't be able to tell you, it seemed that the house moved each time they tried to get there. Either that, or Core has gotten a new worker that is able to change the look of things. Either way, once the five of them saw Core's mansion, where Wingz Corp was hiding in the underground basement, they knew that they were in the right place.

All of the bad memories came back to them.

"Unfortunately, we might not be able to see as much of each other while we're here" Noah stated as he looked around, wiping his hands on his pants legs nervously. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"It's a good thing," Patrick replied as he patted his brother on the arm. "Because they would get suspicious if we were together while we were in there."

"Patrick has a point," Rhuben agreed after a second of silence. "If we stay as far apart as possible, then they don't have to ask so many questions." She turned to Riley and waited for her to say something. But Riley just took a deep breath and blinked slowly. Rhuben spoke up again. "Other than that, we're going to have to be careful about whatever mission they send us on; we don't want to get any more media attention."

"Sorry." Noah smiled, even though the situation wasn't the least bit humorous.

"Let's go" Riley said and started to walk inside. The others followed her silently. "I have one thing to say and one thing only. Don't let your emotions get in the way of the thing you're supposed to do."

Patrick, Noah, and Sydney nodded and followed her inside, until the five of them reached a common area with two stair cases that met at the top in an empty foyer. Underneath the stairs cases were two doors and to the left was an elevator. Riley and Rhuben automatically turned to the left as they entered and got into the elevator that took them up to the floor where the DarkLions and BlackWolves reside.

"See you soon" Patrick and Noah said softly, giving small waves.

"See ya" Riley and Rhuben replied and the elevator doors closed, keeping them from sight.

The two girls waited in silence as they rode the elevator to the certain floor. The small bit of elevator music that they could hear was the only sound that made it seem like they were in a doctor's office. But they knew from past experience that they didn't want to be there again. But right now, they didn't have much of a choice. If they wanted things to go the way they planned, then it had to be like this.

"You do know, just to get back in, we might have to be experimented on again" Rhuben said after a few minutes of silence. She made a face and rubbed her arm, as if she had just been stabbed with a needle.

"Yeah, I know," Riley replied with a sigh. "But it shouldn't be so bad," she rolled her shoulders. "It's not like it hasn't happened before.

"True" Rhuben nodded as the doors to the elevator opened. "See ya"

"Later" Riley replied and turned to the left, going into a large metal door. Once it closed behind her, the person in the chair behind the large desk turned around.

She kept her face apathetic as Core smirked at her. She didn't know his last name, nor did she actually care to know it. All she knew was that he had caused her a lot of pain and suffering and that she had to stick to the plan at all costs, or else everything was going to be ruined.

Everything.

So I did the first part of my assignment," she stated coolly. "What do I do now?"

"You're going to go back to the prisoner's room and meet up with the other Black Wolves there." Core replied smoothly as he laced his fingers together slowly, his eyes trained on hers. "There, Kagenui will tell you what to do from there." Riley nodded. "You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Riley turned on her heel and walked the familiar path to the prisoner room. When she entered, she saw Koto, Kuroko, and Kagenui all standing around a lump that was on the floor. As Riley walked closer, she noticed that it was a girl with long blonde hair. "What am I supposed to do?"

The three boys turned around, not looking that surprised to see her. Koto smirked as he rubbed his nose, the scar that was on the tip still evident after all of these years had passed. She waited for him to speak.

"You're going to sit here and wait for her to wake up, as soon as she does, call us." Koto explained and he stared to walk by her, shoving his hands into his leather jacket. "We're going to be out doing stuff" Koto replied.

"What kind of stuff?" Riley demanded, keeping her eyes on the girl.

"Stuff that you shouldn't care about" Kagenui replied coldly. Riley glared at him and he looked back at her with a calm stare.

"We have to watch you for a while, to make sure you're trustworthy" Kuroko said and stepped closer. "You remember the stakes" he added and Riley nodded.

Koto cracked his knuckled and rushed towards Riley, she stepped deftly to the side and grabbed the back of this jacket and punched him in the stomach. Koto let out a wheeze and fire raged in his eyes as he leaped towards her again. Riley jumped onto a desk and he leaped after her. She jumped out of the way and he broke the desk. Riley leaped towards Koto as he leaped towards her and held out her fist. As he pulled his fist back, Riley shot hers forward and punched him in the forehead. The two landed on the ground, barely out of breath. Koto's eyes were wide. A small trickle of blood fell down from his dirty blonde hair and in between his eyes. Koto's eyes widened and he fell to his knees.

"Anyone else want a go?" Riley asked coldly. Kagenui shook his head and left the room.

"Remember, tell us when he wakes up, we'll be in our rooms" Kuroko said and left the room, Koto following after him as he rubbed blood off of his forehead.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Kagenui broke off from the group and walked to Core's office. Once there he met up with Ruliyan, a boy named Raylen, and Tori, the leaders of the DarkLions, the DragonGang, and Spirit-X. Once all four of them were there, Core spoke again.

"Those four boys aren't going to have anyone to watch them for a while," he smiled sinisterly. "Now's the time to strike."

* * *

**A/N: Uh-Oh, are the Jacksons really traitors? Or are they just trying to find out some things to use against Wingz Corp. Review and I'll update faster so you can find out. :)**

**Anyway, go to my profile and follow me and rhu separately and together on twitter to see sneak peeks on our stories, info on our characters, and upcoming art about BTR or our characters.  
**

**-Riley**


	16. Chapter 15: Jo

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Jo

* * *

It was dark when she opened her eyes, she felt the remnants of a headache, and she was cold. Slowly moving to grip her head, Jo was aware that she was lying on a cold floor and not in her bed at the Palm Woods as she had been when she had fallen asleep.

Or had she?

She didn't remember, all she could concentrate on was how cold it was and that her head was hurting.

She winced as she lifted her head off of the floor, and brushed her long blonde hair off of her forehead as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. There wasn't much in the room, just a small cot that was supposed to be a bed and a chair on the other side of the room.

As she leaned back against the wall that was behind her, the door swung open with a loud clang, causing her to jump. The lights were flipped on and she squeezed her eyes shut, moving her hand across her face to keep from being blinded. As her eyes adjusted, she heard the door close and light footsteps moving towards her. That let her know that the person that was walking towards her wasn't a guy, or his footsteps would be heavier.

Jo pulled her hand away from her face and looked up, to see a girl with black hair, with a red streak, and deep blue eye staring back at her coldly. There was a needle in her hand and she was staring at Jo intently. She reached towards Jo and Jo squirmed, trying to get away from the girl, but she was so weak and her sudden movement caused her vision to burst into bright colors as her head swam. The girl grabbed her arm and plunged the needle into her arm.

"Ow" Jo whispered, not being able to move away. The girl pushed the liquid into Jo's arm, pulled the needle out, and then turned and started to walk away. Jo licked her lips as she tried to lift her head again, watching as the girl walked away. "Please," she tried to gather some spit in her mouth but her mouth was completely dry. "Can I have some water?"

The girl turned her head and looked at her before leaving the room, making sure she closed and locked the door behind her. She could hear the bolts in the door move shut and she dropped her head again, moaning in pain. The door opened again and the girl walked back in with a glass of water. She walked over to Jo and held it up to her mouth, tipping it back so Jo could drink it.

Jo greedily swallowed the water and choked a little bit as the water hit her throat. She spilled a little bit was able to finish drinking it. The girl pulled the glass away and started to walk away again.

"Can I have some food?" Jo questioned, finally starting to get her voice back.

"That shot that I gave you," the girl stopped walking and rubbed her shoulder. "It has nutrients in it for a balanced meal; you'll get it three times a day. That's your food." She left the room again, leaving Jo by herself…

* * *

"Kendall! James! Guys!"

Logan blinked and turned his head when he heard Camille's voice. The boys had just stepped out of the stairwell, on the way to Rocque Records when Camille had stopped them. Before he could move, she launched herself into his arms, but Logan was surprised to see that she wasn't acting a part, or trying to kiss him or anything.

She was crying.

"Camille, what's wrong?" Logan questioned as he gently gripped her by the shoulders and pushed her back so they could all see her face.

"Yeah? What's gotten you so upset?" Carlos asked, a pout sliding onto his hated to see any of his friends sad.

"Jo's gone!" Camille burst out in reply.

"What?" the boys cried in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, short chapter, but you guys have to deal with it. Haha. Sorry, anyway, next chapter will be longer, hope you liked it. I'll update soon. :)**

**-Riley**


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note 10-3-10**

Hey guys, I'm glad that you're enjoying our stories, I just wanted to say that first. Second thing I want to say is that I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while, I was kind of making it up as I go along and now I have writer's block for it. But I know that I'll be able to bring it back up soon and I know that you guys will like the new chapters. Thanks for sticking with this and check out my other Big Time Rush stories! Thanks!

-Riley


	18. Chapter 16: What Do We Do Now?

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

What are we going to do now?

* * *

"That no good bastard!" Kendall swore as he paced the small bathroom.

"Kendall, chill," Logan instructed, sitting on the side of the bathtub with James and Carlos. "We don't even know for sure if it was Koto that took her."

All four of them were talking in the bathroom because it seemed to be the only place that they wouldn't be interrupted. The Palm Woods pool was too crowded, the Palm Woods park was too open and their voices could easily carry, and there was no way that they were going to go to the lobby where police were swarming everywhere and Bitters was keeping an eye out for practically anything that was moving. So they were sitting in their apartment's bathroom as it was the only place that they were able to have some privacy while Mrs. Knight was gone. If she came back early while they were talking in one of their bedrooms, then she would overhear everything and they would have to explain themselves.

After Katie found out about what was going on with them, Kendall declared that he would never let his mom find out because he wouldn't want her to be in danger as well.

"Camille said all we needed to know to know it was him," Kendall snapped back as he turned to look at his friend. "Blonde hair, green eyes, sinister smile, and razor sharp canines, what other person out there looks like that as well as wearing a leather jacket?" he demanded.

"Probably half the bikers in this city," James replied rationally. "But Kendall, you have to calm down." He tried to reassure him as well. "Jo is our friend and we're all worried about her and it's not going to help her if you try to fly to her rescue and then get caught by the Black Wolves as well."

"Yeah, you heard the Jacksons," Carlos piped up. "They said that we're the strongest elementals of our time right now, if we get caught, it could mean the end of the world or something cool like that."

"The end of the world wouldn't be cool, Carlos." Logan stated as patiently as he could. "We'd all be dead."

"Oh."

Logan shook his head as he ran his hands over his face. He didn't understand why a guy like him could have things go so wrong so fast. He was a good kid; he always ate his vegetables when he was younger, he always did his homework before watching TV, got straight As, was on the High Honor Roll, and was probably the next in line to win the Nobel Peace Prize! So how could he be the kind of guy that would develop strange powers and be destined to be chased for the rest of his life?

Now one of his best friends was gone and his other one was in her room crying her eyes out because she was there when Jo was taken away.

It wasn't fair.

"Wait a minute, that's it!" Kendall's voice broke Logan from his thoughts. "We'll get the Jacksons to help us; they probably know where they took Jo."

"But we haven't seen the Jacksons in days." Carlos replied, slightly hopeful at the thought. "Do you think they'll help us?"

"They have to!" Kendall was desperate and his friends could clearly see that.

"But every time we needed their help they just popped up out of nowhere," James pointed out. "We don't even know where they live or how to find them to ask them for help."

"We don't have a choice," Kendall shook his head. "We have to try and find Jo." He shook his head again and lowered his voice to a whisper. "If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself."

Logan was probably the only one out of him, Carlos, and James that knew that Kendall's feelings for Jo were far stronger than just being friends. He also knew that this was tearing his friend up inside and he hated to see their undecided leader to be like this.

So Logan decided right then and there that he would do anything he could to help his friend.

"Kendall's right, we have to do something." Logan agreed.

"Right, but what _can_ we do?" James sounded as annoyed and helpless as Kendall felt and Logan knew that Carlos was worse off as he was the most sensitive and hated to see anyone hurt or upset. "We can't even control our powers all the way."

"Then that's what we'll do." Logan replied. "We'll learn to control our powers and then try and find Jo." He sighed heavily. "I just hope that we aren't too late when we do find her."

* * *

**A/N: Well too bad, Kendall because the Jacksons have turned to the dark side…or have they? Hahaha. I know, even shorter chapter, but I'm getting back into it and I wanted to show a big more about what was going on with the guys before going back to Jo. I hope you liked it anyway. :)**

**-Riley**


	19. Chapter 17: The Truth

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The Truth

* * *

"So, what did you find out?"

Rhuben didn't have to look away from the monitors that she was watching to know that it was Reihu that had come up behind her. She made a grunting sound and leaned forward, pressing a button in front of her. The image on the screen in front of her turned from a black and white picture of Koto and the rest of the Black Wolves, Kuroko and Kagenui, his cousins, and Rilian and Kotaro to a picture of Jo, who was still sitting in the room by herself.

Unlike before, where she constantly tried to find a way out, she was just sitting in the corner of the room, her knees up to her chest.

Rhuben knew well that after a while of being stuck somewhere, you lost all hope of ever being rescued. Today marked the first week that she was gone from the Palm Woods, she had given up on the third day.

"Nothing," Rhuben replied shortly as she turned on her heel and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him coolly. "That's what I told you when you guys first got me to kidnap her! She _isn't_ an elemental and there's nothing special about here!" She scoffed. "This was a complete waste of time."

Reihu shrugged in reply. "Core's orders." He replied. "Besides," he smirked a little. "I'm thinking Core already _knew_ that this girl wasn't an elemental."

Rhuben raised an eyebrow. "Then why go through so much trouble to kidnap her?" she questioned.

She remembered when she had kidnapped Jo. Jo and Camille were walking back to the Palm Woods after a day of shopping and she had just come up behind them and used one of her weaker attacks to knock Jo out. Then Reihu and Chaos came up and grabbed her as Rhuben went and started to attack Camille, hoping to knock her out as well, so they would be able to get out of there without being able to gave their identities known. Camille was making a lot of noise, screaming for help, but Reihu made it that with all of the energy they had, they caused time to slow down, so there was no one that could help her. (Much like what happened when Logan was fighting Reihu the first time.)

"Why do you think?" Reihu asked calmly. "You've worked for us before, think back to the times back then." He instructed.

Rhuben narrowed her eyes slightly, as if she was trying to figure out whether or not he was joking. Reihu just stared back at her, the same way he always did when she first had joined the DarkLions. With innocence.

After a few minutes of thought, she closed her eyes briefly and nodded. "He's trying to lure the guys in so he can kidnap them and use their powers that way."

"Exactly." Reihu nodded and beamed. "See, you're still a part of us."

Rhuben gave a half smile. "Nice try, but your buttering me up isn't going to make me go out with you." She commented. "It didn't work before and it's not going to work now."

"You're thinking about that one day aren't you?" Reihu questioned after a second of silence. "A few days before you left us."

Rhuben nodded.

"_Hey Rhu!" Reihu said happily after finding the young girl sitting against a tree. She had her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees, glaring out at nothing._

"_What do you want, Reihu?" She asked sternly, not even looking at him. He felt his heart drop at the tone of her voice, but continued to walk towards her. He stopped a few feet away, just in case she sent him to leave._

"_No, nothing, I was just, uh…" He looked around and shrugged. "Taking a walk, I guess." He added rubbing his neck. Rhuben looked at him out of the corner of her eye and then looked straight ahead again._

"_Then go take a walk somewhere else, I don't wanna talk right now." She replied, and he flinched at her tone._

"_Geez, I just wanted to…"_

"_Help?" She asked sharply and stood up. "If you really wanna help, then bring my siblings back to me and let me go 'cause I don't want to do any more dirty stuff for your damn group!"_

"_I understand, in the beginning I felt very uncomfortable too. But I had nowhere to go and they have become a second family to me," He placed both hands on her shoulders and grinned. "But we have a purpose! Core says that in the end, this will be the best for us all once he shapes the world the way he wants."_

"_And how can you trust him like this? Don't you think that's evil?"_

"_Maybe, but… it just doesn't seem as evil as before. And the world has to change, and that'll be through the power of the Elementals!" Reihu said happily and turned around, placing his hands on his hip. "You have to trust me. We all will be together at the end. You, your siblings, all the other Elementals and I. Then we won't have to kill or do anything like that anymore, because the world will be at peace,"_

"_Reihu…"_

"_Core said once to me," He turned to face her again, his eyes flashing sharply. "You have to listen to your heart…"_

"…_before listening to your mind." The girl finished. Reihu smile remembering the one saying that Core was always telling them. She used to not have to think about it, it was second nature. Now…_

_Reihu smiled at her._ "_And I'm listening to my heart right now." He explained and then fell silent. "That's what I want to do, so I can be…"_

"_W-What?" She asked. _

_Reihu hesitated for a moment, but nodded._ "_So I can be with you…"_

"I'll say it again," Rhuben scratched the back of her neck. "You're too young for me, kid."

"Just a year younger," Reihu replied and then changed the subject. "I'm the only one out of all of us that didn't keep a grudge with you leaving." He smiled. "I always knew that you would come back and I was right."

"Good for you." Rhuben commented. She raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you came in here for?" Reihu looked startled and then shook his head.

"Master Core wants to see you." He replied.

Rhuben nodded and walked down the familiar pathway to Core's office. When she entered it was the same as she had always remembered it. The large window that overlooked the training rooms, the large chair that was behind the large desk, always turned so you only saw the back. And of course, the goblet sitting on the desk, filled with who knows what.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Rhuben called gently, brushing her black hair out of her face.

"Yes," The chair turned around and Rhuben was standing face-to-face with the one man that made her feel at home and made her feel much pain when she was growing up. He looked the same, tall, brown hair, intimidating face, large scar on his forehead. "How has the research been going with that girl?"

"Slow," Rhuben replied truthfully. "She's not an elemental and I had thought there was no purpose for them, but then I realized that you wanted to lure Male Fire, Earth, Water, and Air over here." She took a breath. "But my research on them, Master, is going well."

"What have you found out?" Core reached out and grabbed the goblet that was on his desk, twirling it in his hand, sloshing around the liquid that was inside.

"That they still haven't gotten strong enough," Rhuben replied. "But it's only a matter of time."

"Good," Core strode over to the large glass window at the back of the room and watched as Koto and the Black Wolves, Riley included, were training with each other. "Keep me posted with their progress. The DragonGang are going to go out patrolling for other elementals today so your group gets a rest."

Rhuben nodded.

"You're dismissed."

"Yes, master." Rhuben nodded again and turned on her heel and left the office. She started the walk back to her room, but took a detour and walked to where Spirit-X's rooms are. Unfortunately while they were in WingzCorp, The Jacksons weren't able to see much of each other unless they were eating, but they were used to the rules and dealt with it the best they could.

Rhuben looked around before pressing her ear against the door to Sydney's room that he shared with another member of Spirit-X. She could hear the characteristic sound of Sydney's fingers flying over his laptop and nothing else, so she knocked lightly.

"Come in!" Sydney called. Rhuben opened the door and slid inside quietly. Sydney looked startled when he noticed her. "Oh! I was expecting Raylen." He stated, talking about the leader of Spirit-X. He closed his laptop. "What brings you by?" he asked as he stood up and hugged his sister. "You know that they forbid us to see each other while we're in here."

"I got the info," Rhuben replied. "Core made us take Jo," Rhuben made a face. "I think that's what her name is." She shook her head. "Anyway, he made us take her so we could lure those guys over here so he could get their elements."

"That's way too easy," Sydney muttered to himself, rubbing his chin.

"That's what I thought," Rhuben agreed. "But now that the first part of Riley's plan has gone along well and we have the info, it's your turn." She hesitated. "Do you know how to get around the security system here?"

Sydney snorted, looking offended. "You joking?" he crossed his arms over his chest. "I was the one that created most of the technology for the security system. I can put it to bed like that." He snapped for emphasis.

"Good," Rhuben nodded. "What you're part of the plan is tonight you're going to sneak out and disable the system so we're all trying to 'fix it'" she used air quotes around the word. "You'll go back to the guys and explain to them what's going on as well as trying to help them improve their powers as fast as possible."

"Got it." Sydney gave a thumbs up.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, the Jacksons aren't evil, they went back into Core's base so they could help figure out what Core had up his sleeve for the guys. Now they're going to try and fight back. I loved writing this chapter, it made me feel so evil. Haha. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll update soon.**

**-Riley**


	20. Chapter 18: Power

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Power

Sydney had to wait for about a week before he was able to leave WingzCorp. The ones that worked there were constantly on alert, making sure that the Big Time Rush guys didn't try and break into the building to steal their friend. That caused every division (BlackWolves, DarkLions, DragonGang, and Spirit-X) to be on high alert and constantly be in training to get stronger than ever before.

Finally the day came that Sydney was going to leave WingzCorp, after saying a quick goodbye to his brothers and sisters he started to get to work. Before he left he pulled up the security grid on his laptop and tapped into it, bring it down long enough that he could get out.

As everyone else scrambled around to get the security grid up and running, he slipped out of WingzCorp and made his way to the Palm Woods as fast as he could go.

* * *

"What are you doing, Master Kendall?"

Kendall looked up from his hockey magazine and smiled when he saw his guardian sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at the magazine over his shoulder.

"I'm just reading," Kendall replied as Kadin walked off of the bed and onto Kendall's shoulder, tilting its head to the side. Kendall laughed when he saw the confused expression in Kadin's eyes. "What?" he questioned.

"What _is_ it that you're reading?" he questioned. "It looks like shiny…" Kadin paused as he thought. "Ok, I don't really know what it looks like but it's really shiny."

"It's called a magazine," Kendall explained and put it aside as he rested his back against his bed as Kadin walked down his shoulder and into his lap, laying his head down onto his paws. "Do you really not know what anything is here?"

"Nope," Kadin stretched and closed his eyes. "I only know everything that was in the Element world, but everything here is very strange and different to me and the others."

"I getcha." Kendall nodded. He froze when there was a knock at the door, followed by the sound of his mother calling his name. "Quick! Hide!"

For the past week, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had been working on getting stronger. Fairly quickly they learned how to control their powers and how to keep them from blowing up all of a sudden. (They learned that the hard way as Kendall had once emptied the Palm Woods pool of all of the water in it.) Through their own work they figured out how to control using their heightened ability of speed when running and they learned how to control the strength they used when they were picking things up.

It was helpful for the guys that Katie knew what was going on with them as she was able to set up a diversion for all of them whenever something strange happened or whenever they had to leave to work on their powers, but everyone was starting to become suspicious of them. The police were around the Palm Woods more often, trying to figure out what happened with Jo and constantly questioning Camille to see if she could describe the guy that took her.

Along with that, Camille and Stephanie were around the guys more often, because they were afraid of being taken like Jo was, and they always found a sense of comfort whenever the guys were around. That made things more stressful for Carlos and Logan. Carlos and Stephanie had always been close friends ever since she arrived at the hotel and Carlos was starting to feel that he couldn't keep his secret of being an elemental from her anymore, even though Logan made sure that none of the guys told their secret.

But Logan was getting even more stressed as well. With the constant school work that he was doing to stay ahead, the recording and dance sessions at Rocque Records, his having to work on his powers and making sure that no one around them found out, his research on elementals to see if there was anything that explained what was going on, trying to track down Jo, and being around Camille. It was hard for him to juggle everything and it was starting to make him crack.

Now Mrs. Knight had always been perceptive of her kids but now that she was the guardian of James, Logan, and Carlos and had cared for them for so long, she was perceptive to them as well. Kacy Knight isn't a nosy person, so she hasn't gone up and asked them what they were up to or why there were so jumpy all the time. But she knew that if whatever it was got too big, Kendall would go and talk to her about it, he always did.

Now, the only thing was Kacy didn't know that the kids were elementals and she didn't know that the only reason they were always so jumpy was because their guardians had been coming out a lot more lately, as they were trying to bond with their Masters. (The relationship between and elemental and their guardian is really important.)

"Where should I go?" Kadin sounded panicked himself.

"Under the bed!" Kendall replied as he pointed towards his bed.

Kadin wrinkled his nose as he looked at Kendall's messy side of the room and then over at Logan's clean side of the room. He looked over at Kendall and then turned and hurried under Logan's bed, making sure that he pulled his tail under the bed. Kendall glared at the spot, slightly miffed before turning back to the door as his mother walked in.

"Hi, mom!" He greeted with a wave and a large smile.

"Where you just talking to someone, honey?" Kacy questioned as she looked at her son with a raised eyebrow.

"No?" Kendall replied as more of a question than a statement.

"Oh, I thought I heard you talking to someone," Kacy looked around the room before smiling over at her son. Kendall smiled back, looking down when he noticed that Katie was standing behind his mother, leaning over and looking at Kendall with a raised eyebrow. He made a face at her and looked up at his mother again. "Anyway, I noticed that you and the other boys seemed to be more…quiet lately."

"What do you mean?" Kendall questioned, turning his head to the side a little.

"I mean, you aren't running around the Palm Woods wreaking havoc and usually I'm getting calls from Bitters complaining about you." Kacy replied, placing her hands on her hips as she studied her son.

Yeah, he was definitely up to something.

"So what you're saying is that you miss us getting in trouble?" Kendall questioned, narrowing his eyes a little.

His eyes darted around and he looked under the bed again, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when he saw Cairo, Carlo's guardian, sticking his head out from under Logan's bed and looking up at Kacy with a curious expression in his eyes. He looked up at his mom, who noticed him suddenly looking alarmed.

"What's wrong, honey?" she reached out and ran her fingers through Kendall's hair.

Normally that movement would have relaxed him, but that caused him to freak out even more as Cairo had walked out from under the bed, with Kadin's teeth planted in his tail, being dragged after him. Cairo looked up at Kacy as he went.

Katie looked down and noticed that Cairo and Kadin were in plain sight and nearly had a heart attack herself. Glancing over at her mother and her brother, she dove forward and grabbed the two animals and shoved them back under the bed as Kacy turned to see her daughter sitting on the ground.

"Katie, what are you doing on the floor?" she asked incredulously.

"I fell." She replied simply.

"Sweetie, are you alri-"

"Mom, why don't you go and get a first-aid kit?" Kendall grabbed onto his mother's shoulders and shook her gently. "We don't want Katie to be hurt."

"Sure, I'll just go and get it from under the sink-"

"No, we ran out of everything." Kendall stated, thinking quickly. "Because Carlos was doing something stupid as usual and Logan had to use up pretty much everything." He laughed nervously. "So we need to get more of everything so if you could go and get a first-aid kit from the store a few blocks down."

"Alright," Kacy looked at her son with an odd expression and left the room quietly.

Kendall and Katie both sighed in relief as they heard her footsteps move away from the door. Kendall got down on his stomach and reached under the bed, grabbing onto Cairo's paw and pulling him and Kadin out from under the bed.

"I tried to stop him, Master Kendall." Kadin stated quickly, climbing up onto Katie's shoulder and looking down at Cairo.

Cairo moved down onto his stomach, his ears flattening. "I just wanted to know what was on her feet; I'm still trying to understand the point of shoes." He sounded sad.

"How can you be a guardian who has been alive for hundreds of years and still act like a kid?" Katie questioned as she rubbed Kadin on the head.

"That's because your guardian is basically the elemental that he or she is the guardian of," Sydney stated as he swung through the bedroom window. "So they pretty much adapt to the personality of the master. Carlos acts like a kid, so Cairo acts like a kid."

"Hey," Kendall looked relieved to see Sydney. He cleared his throat and looked at Katie before looking over at Sydney again. "Katie, this is Sydney. Syd, this is my baby sister, Katie." He quickly introduced them.

"Hey," Sydney gave a short wave. "I don't have time for introductions," he licked his lips, looking serious. "I need to talk to all of you guys."

"We're the only ones here right now." Kendall replied. "The other guys are working on their powers and stuff and my mom will be home soon and-"he stopped talking when Sydney closer his eyes and brought his hands together in the prayer positions.

He started to steadily glow white and opened his eyes; he extended his hands, putting his arms out to the sides. The glow started to subside and Sydney brought his arms down to his sides and opened his eyes again.

"Ok, now everything besides elementals has frozen, we have all the time in the world," he sounded impatient. "Now, get the guys back here." He rolled his eyes and made a scoffing sound when he saw Kendall take his cell phone out of his pocket. "No! Use your powers, talk to them telepathically!"

"We can do that?" Kendall seemed mystified. He also felt hurt at the same time. Usually he knew what he had to do to get his friends to do something and to come together as a team. It worked all the time with hockey, but now that he had these new powers and he was still trying to get used to them, it was as if he wasn't the leader of his friends anymore.

The thought made him upset, more upset than he thought it would.

"Let me" Sydney closed his eyes and concentrated again as his guardian appeared at his side, in his large form.

"You must excuse Master Sydney," SpiritSaru apologized. "He is very impatient because he has to tell you something that is very, very important to you guys and to the world."

"The world?" Katie and Kendall repeated.

"Alright," Sydney opened his eyes again. "They should be here really soon." He looked around the room and made a sound of excitement when he saw a hockey stick in the corner of the room. "Wow a hockey stick!" He rushed over and grabbed it. "I love hockey, how long have you been playing?"

Kendall and Katie looked at each other strangely.

"Sometimes you forget that he's only eight," SpiritSaru added in an amused tone.

Everyone turned around when there was a rush of wind and the door burst open to show Logan, Carlos, and James squeezing through the door. Sydney watched, giggling a little, when he saw the three of them try to force themselves into the room.

"What's going on? What happened?" Carlos waved a hockey stick around like a weapon.

"I need to talk to you guys," Sydney stated and instructed them to sit down. He didn't start speaking until they sat down and gave him their undivided attention. "Ok, so we know that you guys have noticed that we've been gone for a long time and that we haven't been able to help you with the stuff that you probable have questions about and we're sorry about that." He started.

"Yeah, where have you guys been?" James questioned.

"I can't tell you," Sydney shook his head. "But what I _can_ tell you is that something big is going to happen soon. I don't know what, but it is. And you guys are going to be the only ones that can stop it. Back when the elemental world was first created the four elements; Fire, Water, Earth, and Air were the ones that were holding peace throughout the element kingdom. Unfortunately, as there is with most stories like this, there were some evil people that didn't like it; they thought that they deserved to be the only ones with the power of elementals so they tried to take them away."

"But the main rulers of Fire, Water, Earth, and Air tried to fight back and no one knows the results of it," Sydney licked his lips and continued. "And over the years as the elemental world and the human world merged together there were scientists that learned about the fight and tried to figure out as much as they could about elementals. Unfortunately one of the scientists liked the idea of having control of all of the elements and made an organization to try and do so."

"WingzCorp." Logan nodded.

"Haven't we heard this story before?" Carlos questioned, raising his hand.

"Yes, but not exactly," Sydney replied patiently. "Anyway, what I want to say is that the power that you guys are capable of using is so big that they're not going to stop to get your power, even kill you. I'm just sending you a warning."

"But how strong is the power that we have?" Kendall questioned.

"Strong enough that one of you can destroy the world if you don't gain control over it," Sydney replied simply. "With the four of you together, well, let's just say that it wouldn't be a good thing. The power that you have now won't do much damage to Core or any of them, but what you have to do is learn how to control the power for yourself or you'll, accidentally, destroy the world."

"So what you're saying is that while we're being a band we have to go and save Jo from WingzCorp, defeat WingzCorp as a whole, and try to make sure we don't destroy the world on accident."

"Pretty much." Sydney nodded.

"Is there anything else that we need to know?" Katie asked, throwing her hands into the air.

"Yeah," Sydney bit his thumbnail. "WingzCorp isn't the only one that you have to go after, we don't know what the other divisions are, but we know that WingzCorp can't be the only one out there."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, there's a prophecy."

"And?"

"You're going to die."

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, this is what I decided to do, this story brings in the idea of the guys being elementals and showing their first few battles against WingzCorp and the sequel, which will be up soon, will focus on them trying to save the world. So I think there are a few chapters left in this story and I may take a small break between the two stories. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**We're now on Christmas break so we should be able to update faster now.**

**-Riley**


	21. Chapter 19: The Ultimatum

CHAPTER NINETEEN

The Ultimatum

* * *

"What's going on?"

Patrick looked towards the ceiling as an alarm sounded through the building. It wasn't a piercing alarm like a fire drill, nor was it one that sounded like school had been let out, it sounded like white noise getting louder and softer as each second passed.

He looked over at Noah, who didn't have an expression on his face; he knew what it was for and didn't want to move unless he was called.

"You should know by now," Noah stated, with a lazy roll of his eyes towards Tori and Tora. He nodded towards the door, motioning for them to leave. "You know that Core is going to call for you two, he's not going to want us to go right now."

"Gotcha," Tori nodded and pulled her twin sister to her feet as they hurried towards the door. When she pulled it open, Reihu was standing in front of her, which was odd. In WingzCorp none of the different divisions would ever talk to each other, they could only interact with those in their significant divisions until they were called to fight.

"What' sup?" Noah questioned calmly.

"You need to bring the prisoner girl along with you." Reihu stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's very important."

"Do you know why?" Patrick tilted his head to the side, displaying the right amount of innocence and interest at the same time. Reihu turned to him and stared at him for a few moments.

The room was silent as the two looked at each other. Patrick's lips curled into a taunting smile as Reihu turned to go, he was definitely causing a little stir in the part-lion half-breed, but it was obvious that Reihu still didn't know what was going on.

"No, I don't know why." Reihu replied shortly and then pointed at him and his twin. "You two are ordered to stay put, since your brother is still on the run."

"I thought so." Noah smiled and gave a single nod as Tori, Tora, and the Reihu left the room. He turned to Patrick when he was sure that the others were away from the room and talked in a very low voice, just to make sure that it wasn't picked up by the cameras in the room. "You're a real jackass, you know that."

"I know," Patrick shrugged, talking quietly too. "But it's really fun to mess with them when they don't know that anything is wrong."

"You don't know that for sure," Noah pointed out.

"Trust me," Patrick fully smiled. "I do."

* * *

James rolled over onto his back and looked at the ceiling, pulling his hands behind his head. He still couldn't believe the news that he had just gotten. He and his friends were going to die. He didn't believe it for a second; he's too young and too good looking to die, but part of him was really scared.

He had the new powers that he didn't believe in at first and now here he was, being told that he was going to have to save the world, and that he really believed. You didn't just get powers and were expected to sit on your butt and mess around with them (liked Carlos wanted to do at first) movies didn't work that way.

But it wasn't a movie, it was real life.

And that was still hard to come to terms with.

James continued to lie there, looking at the ceiling when he suddenly had a cold feeling wash over him. He sat up and looked around and all of a sudden Carlos sat up as well, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Did you feel that too?" James asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Carlos nodded and then looked a little worried as he pulled at his covers. "I didn't wet my bed did I?" he stuck his head under his covers and started to feel around before pulling his head back out and grinning. "Oh good, I didn't."

"Carlos," James stated impatiently. "That's the same feeling we get anytime one of those guys from WingzCorp come around, and if we don't hurry, something is going to happen to someone in the Palm Woods and we don't need anyone else to get hurt." He jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

"Guys!" Logan opened the room and he and Kendall hurried inside, already dressed. "We have to-"

"We know!" James and Carlos replied in unison.

Kendall and Logan waited, shifting anxiously as James and Carlos finished getting dressed. Together, they left the apartment as quietly as they could and hurried up to the roof of the Palm Woods. Once there, their guardians appeared at their sides.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Lakin questioned as Logan questioned.

"We don't have much of a choice," Logan reasoned. "We either go and fight, which I'm usually completely against, or we just sit by and let innocent people get hurt."

He sighed and held onto the fur of Lakin's back, his legs just behind its wings. He turned to his friends, who nodded at him. "Let's get going." He nudged Lakin with his feet, right behind the ears, and flew off into the air, his friends following him.

The first time that they had taken a ride on their guardians, Carlos had fallen off so many times that Logan was sure that he was doing it on purpose, just to get a rush. Of course this didn't help as every time he got really excited he would accidentally set something on fire.

"Whatever happens guys, don't run away unless you really have to," Kendall stated from Kadin's back, easily falling into the role of the leader. "We want o make sure that these guys stop whatever they're doing."

"You're thinking about what Sydney said yesterday, aren't you?" James questioned gently.

"Did somebody say my name?" Sydney asked as he suddenly appeared at their side, sitting on his staff. He had an impish smile on his face, something that Logan had gotten used to seeing him have, as if he was holding a secret from them all the time.

"Were you really serious when you said that we were going to die?" Carlos questioned in a quiet tone. Unbeknownst to his friends, and he was never going to admit it to them, he was terrified of dying. He hated the idea of not being able to see his friends anymore. "You know? With the prophecy and everything?" He fell silent as he looked down upon the bright lights of the city as they passed.

"Maybe," Sydney shrugged. "Maybe not, you never know with prophecies, they can be about anything."

"Well, what did the prophecy say?" Logan asked impatiently.

"Don't worry about that now," Sydney replied. "You have to worry about Jo." His smile finally disappeared. "They have her; they're going to do some sort of a trade or try to lure you in with her. Either way you have to be on your guard"

"How do you know this?" Kendall demanded, urging Kadin to stop. Jayger, Cairo, and Lakin fell in with him. "How do you know everything that has to do with these guys?"

"Because," Sydney paused. "It's like I said, I've worked with them before."

"No," James said firmly. "How do you know everything that's happening with us now? How do you know that they have Jo? How do you know about the prophecy?"

Sydney's right eye twitched and he let out a sigh, rubbing his head. "Riley, you're going to kill me." He murmured before looking at the four boys. "Look, I don't have a lot of time to explain this so you're getting the reader's digest version. The only reason that we weren't able to help you guys for a while was because we went back into WingzCorp. The only reason we did this was to get information from them, then I snuck back out to warn you about everything they're going to do as Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah continued to sabotage WingzCorp."

"You went back to them?" Kendall asked, his green eyes slowly turning blue.

"No time," Logan interrupted. "I can feel the evil energy getting stronger and if we don't go soon, and if what Sydney says is true, Jo may not have much time left."

Kendall looked at Sydney and nodded. "Alright," he started to fly off again, this time Sydney brought up the rear, an apathetic expression on his face.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan landed on the ground in the middle of downtown LA and faced Koto, Reihu, Tori, and Tora with their faces set in grim determination. Carlos noticed that Jo was with them, her hands tied behind her back. Kadin, Cairo, Jayger, and Lakin glowed their respective colors and went back into their masters.

"Someone, help me!" she shouted, not noticing that they were there. "Please! Someone help!"

"Usually you would want to keep your powers a secret," Sydney stated as he landed on the ground nearby. "But in this case, it may be a good idea to use them so you can save her." He paused. "Unless you want her to think that you're freaks and be afraid of you."

"You know you never really say anything that's helpful." James stated sarcastically.

"I am being helpful," Sydney pointed out. "It's something that everyone who is an elemental has to go through when their loves ones are in jeopardy, let them know what's going on, or try to keep what they have a secret."

"The same thing happened with Katie." Kendall realized, his eyes growing wide. "That one day when we were hanging out together."

_"Water Whirlpool!" Kendall waved his arms around and Katie gasped as she leaned over on Kadin's side, looking down at the ocean water. It started to swirl around until a whirlpool appeared in the water below the pier. Before her eyes, it rose up into a giant pillar, much like the geyser, but it was still a whirlpool and it was still spinning and crashed into Koto, sending him flying back into a metal streetlight. "Kadin, turn around!" Kendall commanded and smiled when his guardian did so. "Harden" He held his hands up, which were now glowing blue, and closed his hands into fists. Koto cried out in pain as the water that was on his clothes and still hitting him started to harden and turn into a block of ice.  
C'mon, let's get out of here."_

_"As you wish, Master Kendall." Kadin replied and started running back to the Palm Woods. When he arrived Kendall and Katie slid from Kadin's back and Kadin turned to his master. "Don't worry Master Kendall," he stated, a soft purr rumbling in his throat. "Whenever you need help I'll be around to protect you."_

_"Thank you" Kendall smiled in reply. Kadin nodded and disappeared in a film of blue light that hovered over Kendall and went back into him, causing his hair and eye color to turn back to normal. He turned toward Katie and noticed that she was looking at him curiously. "What is it?" he asked, ready for the questions._

_"How…did you do that?" Katie questioned in a whisper of awe. "You…could jump really high, your eye and hair color changed; you were able to control water."_

_"It's all really complicated to explain," Kendall replied as he rubbed his forehead._

_"So this is what you've been keeping from me?" Katie asked, looking a little hurt._

_"For good reason," Kendall replied, looking concerned. "I didn't want you or mom to get into trouble for what I've become and that's already started to happen."_

_"How long has this been going on?" Katie asked and Kendall was confused. These weren't the kinds of questions that he was expecting from her. He was expecting something that would get her money from what she had just discovered._

_"A couple of weeks," Kendall replied as he scratched the back of his neck, looking around. "We haven't really gotten full control of our powers yet, so I was lucky that nothing bad had happened."_

_"We?" Katie repeated. "So the guys have powers too?" her eyes lit up. "So the whole time that you've been sneaking off and everything, it's because of this?"_

_"Yes, and you can't tell anyone," Kendall replied and looked at his hand as he turned them back and forth. "We don't know how this is happening but we have an idea why." He sighed. "And I can't have you getting in trouble all of the time. So you can't tell anyone."_

_"I promise,"_

"Now, we have to figure out whether or not we have to tell Jo what's going on," Kendall muttered under his breath, but he knew that his friends could hear him. "And if we tell Jo, we're going to have to tell everyone else, putting all of them in danger."

"I don't know what to do." Carlos whimpered.

"You better decide fast." Sydney murmured, standing a few feet away, looking right at Koto.

Koto looked over at him and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Sydney just raised his eyebrows in a friendly gesture, brushing his aqua blue hair out of his face as he did so. The other WingzCorp members noticed Sydney then too and soon all of them were shaking with anger.

"You traitor!" Reihu spat. "You betrayed us again!" In a flash, he turned into a half-lion. "You're working with them!" he snarled, flicking his gaze back over to Big Time Rush. "You're dead meat!" He ran forward and jumped up into the air, aiming for Big Time Rush.

As he came back own, his claws extended, Sydney rushed forward, swinging his staff in a wide arc. "Spirit Shield!" he called as he did so. He and his staff glowed a light blue and as the staff swung through the air, a shield of energy formed around him and Big Time Rush. Reihu collided against it and held himself there, scratching at the barrier.

Sydney turned to face Big Time Rush, holding onto his staff tightly, blue energy running around his hands. "I won't hold this up much longer," he stated. "You have to make a choice, save your friend or be guilty."

* * *

**A/N: Yep, we're getting back into the action packed chapters again. A few more chapters left, just to give you a taste of them learning to live with their elements and the next story when they actually try to save the world. I'll update again soon. Hope you liked it.**

**-Riley**


	22. Chapter 20: The Decision

CHAPTER TWENTY

The Decision

* * *

"You traitor!" Reihu spat. "You betrayed us again!" In a flash, he turned into a half-lion. "You're working with them!" he snarled, flicking his gaze back over to Big Time Rush. "You're dead meat!" He ran forward and jumped up into the air, aiming for Big Time Rush.

As he came back own, his claws extended, Sydney rushed forward, swinging his staff in a wide arc. "Spirit Shield!" he called as he did so. He and his staff glowed a light blue and as the staff swung through the air, a shield of energy formed around him and Big Time Rush. Reihu collided against it and held himself there, scratching at the barrier.

Sydney turned to face Big Time Rush, holding onto his staff tightly, blue energy running around his hands. "I won't hold this up much longer," he stated. "You have to make a choice, save your friend or be guilty."

"What should we do?" James questioned, panicking a little. "Either way, it doesn't seem like it's going to help us."

"Well there's got to be an easy answer to this," Logan stated in an unrecognizable tone. "Let her die or we die, I think the answer is very simple here."

"Hurry up." Sydney warned, gritting his teeth as Reihu continued to viciously attack the barrier that he had created. "I don't know how much longer I can hold this."

"Fine," Kendall quickly made a decision. "Sydney, lower the barrier," he cracked his knuckles. "Let's take these guys down!" Carlos quickly shouted his approval and James and Logan hesitated a little bit, looking at each other as if asking if they were crazy for doing this, and then nodded as well.

"Alright," Sydney nodded back and waved his staff aside, the barrier disappearing. "I'll get Jo and take her out of here; they're not going to want to get me." He ducked as Reihu went flying towards him and ran towards Jo, who was still struggling in Tori's and Tora's grasp. "Spirit Staff, Earth Spirits!" He shoved his staff forward and the ground rose up in a column of rock and shot forward, hitting Tori straight in the side and knocked her away from Jo.

Tora instinctively let go when she saw her sister go flying to the ground. That gave Sydney enough time to grab Jo into his arms and to get onto his staff and fly back towards the Palm Woods before she could see any of what was going on.

"You better be ready for this, because you're going to die!" Reihu declared as he landed behind the four boys and turned around. His eyes landed on Logan and in the blink of an eye he darted forward, raking a claw across Logan's chest.

Kendall, James, and Carlos turned and charged towards Tori, Tora, and Koto as Logan cried out in pain and stumbled back a few steps. He pulled his hand away from his chest and noticed the blood, suddenly becoming very angry. All of a sudden he felt a surge of power in him and he ran forward and punched Reihu across the chest before kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying back across the asphalt ground. Logan waved off the pain that was radiating from his hand and glared at Reihu, who looked back at him in shock.

'_He's gotten stronger_' Reihu thought to himself, eyes growing wide as he got to his feet, shaking his head. '_There must be something I can do to stop him before he taps into his real power._' Reihu's eyes narrowed into slits and as Logan watched he turned into a full lion, roared loudly, and charged towards Logan again.

That was exactly what he wanted.

Logan smirked as he crouched down and placed his hands on the ground, his hands glowing green. Reihu continued to charge forward as the ground started to glow green as well. He brought his arms up the ground under Reihu rose quickly. Reihu skidded to a stop and turned back into a human. He jumped off of the rock pillow and aimed towards Logan again. When another pillar of rock appeared in front of him, Reihu jumped punched through it and kept going. Logan continued to make pillar after pillar of rock appear in front of him, to shield him from Reihu until he was close enough.

Finally, when Reihu was less than ten feet away, Logan rose his arms in the air and two solid pillars of rock appeared at Reihu's sides and slammed together, crushing him. Logan dropped his arms and Reihu fell to the ground, unconscious.

Carlos dodged back and forth as Koto tried to rake his claws across his face. He bent backwards as Koto charged towards his face. Carlos pivoted on his back foot and punched a hand towards Koto. "Flamethrower!" he called and rush of flame erupted from his fist and shot towards Koto.

Koto jumped over the flames easily and head butted Carlos in the stomach with so much force that Carlos was thrown off of his feet and into the air. He landed on his back with a hard thud, his head connecting with the ground shortly after.

"Ah, it's a good thing I'm wearing my helmet." Carlos muttered to himself. He screamed in shock when he saw Koto, who was now a wolf, flying towards him, his teeth aimed for his neck. Carlos closed his eyes and all of a sudden felt heat all around his body accompanied by the sound of a wolf whimpering in pain. Carlos opened his eyes to see that he was entirely covered in flames, but nothing was being burnt.

Koto had hit Carlos as soon as he had burst into flames and was badly burnt. He lay on the ground a few meters away from Carlos, on his side, breathing heavily as he licked at his burns.

James and Kendall were fighting Tori and Tora side by side. At first Kendall looked at the twin girls and felt that he was fighting his sister, but when he realized that they were ruthless and wouldn't stop attacking them until they were killed, he knew that he had to do what he had to do, even if that included killing the two girls.

Tori and Tora were stronger than the two boys thought as they easily had the upper hand. Kendall's water attacks didn't help because all they would do was fly into the air and send them back to him by flapping their dragon wings really hard. The feeling of being hit with his own attack was just as bad as knowing that it was hard water hitting him. It was the worst pain that he had ever felt in his entire life. He felt like he was drowning. And unlike before where he enjoyed the feeling of water on his skin, he was practically crawling out of himself every time the water hit him. He vaguely remembered Sydney mentioning that whatever animal your guardian is you take some of its attributes. And because Kadin was a cheetah, a cat, it explained why he hated the feeling of water.

James did his best to try and save his friend, he blew every attack he knew at the twin girls, but they were able to easily maneuver themselves away from it. "Kendall," James hurried over to his friend after he was hit by his attack once more. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Kendall replied, spitting out a stream of water. "I just don't understand why we can't hit them. They're always sending out attack back two-fold." He grabbed onto James' arm and allowed himself to get pulled to his feet. "I don't know what to do."

"That's a shock," James stated, joking a little. "You always think of everything."

"Well, right now I can't even-"Kendall stopped speaking and his eyes widened as he got an idea. His eyes darted around quickly and then he smiled. "I have an idea."

"Let me know and I'll follow your lead." James replied with a nod, watching as Tori and Tora circled overhead. Kendall quickly whispered the plan to him and he nodded. "Got it." He turned and cupped his hands together. "Razor Wind!" he called and thrush his arms forward.

A gust of wind with blasts of energy shot towards Tori and Tora. "You're going to try that again?" Tori shook her head in scorn as Tora narrowed her eyes, obviously feeling that something was wrong. "When will you ever learn?" Tori flapped her wings really hard and flew in a tight circle, a cyclone filling the air.

James' attack collided with her twister and was sent back towards him. James smiled as his attack came back towards him and he ducked at the last second, causing his attack to hit the fire hydrant behind him. The fire hydrant immediately imploded under the force of the attack and shot a geyser of water into the air.

That was exactly what Kendall had been hoping for. The geyser shot the water into the air and it cascaded over Tori and Tora as it fell back to the ground. Kendall's hands flowed blue and he waved his arms in an arc, causing the water in the fire hydrant to blow out even harder, as well as water come shooting out of the manhole cover that was nearby. He moved his hands together and the two geysers of water came together.

"Hurricane Gale!" James called and waved his arms around.

An even bigger gust of wind blew and combined forced with Kendall's geyser and it shot towards Tori and Tora and it hit them hard. Hard enough that it knocked them right out of the air and back to the ground. Kendall lowered his arms and the water fell harmlessly back to the ground.

"Harden!" He stated calmly and the droplets of water on Tori and Tora hardened into ice.

Koto growled and turned back into a human, grabbing onto his side, his clothes were steaming and he had a burn on his side. "Retreat!" He barked. Reihu, Tori, and Tora hesitated a second before doing as they were told and disappearing from sight as quick as a blink. Koto turned and glared at the boys before disappearing as well.

The boys stared in silence.

"We won?" Carlos asked, blinking rapidly. "I mean, we won!" He threw his hands into the air. "WHOO!" He shouted and he, James, and Kendall started to jump around, cheering.

"That was too easy." Logan was the only one that wasn't celebrating. He looked at the spot that the WingzCorp members were just standing and shook his head. "It's not over yet," Logan sighed, rubbing sweat off of his forehead. He took a deep breath. "I don't know why, but something tells me that this isn't over."

* * *

Three weeks has passed since Big Time Rush had fought against WingzCorp and won. Things had quieted down significantly and they seemed to have gone back to normal. They went to the recording studio and got yelled at almost every day (like usual) they hung out at the apartment so Mrs. Knight wouldn't think that anything was wrong. But she still had her suspicions about everything that was going on with them. But what they should have known was that things weren't going to stay normal for long.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Kendall called as he walked into the apartment and took off his shoes, kicking them into the corner. James, Carlos, Logan, and Katie looked up from their game of cards as he walked into the room and waited for him to say something about his meeting with Jo.

When he didn't say anything, Katie cleared her throat and tossed her cards onto the table, not caring where they landed. "I'll bite, did you tell her or not, big bro?" she demanded.

Kendall gave her a sheepish smile and then shook his head. "No, I couldn't tell her what was going on." He ran his hands through his hair. "I really wanted to, just to explain what had happened to her, but I knew that she would look at me differently if I did and I couldn't stand the thought of her rejecting me or not being able to look me in the eye…" he trailed off. "I think right now it's a good idea if we just keep it between the five of us."

"You can't forget us either." Rhuben stated as she and her siblings walked into the room.

"So why is it that this time you didn't fly through the window or something?" James questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"I know," Carlos placed his chin in his hand and shook his head. "That is so much cooler."

"Yeah, well, we didn't want to break anything like we did _last time, Patrick_" Riley stated sharply, turning to her brother.

"Meh," Patrick shrugged his shoulders. "The shattering sound was pretty cool."

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked, speaking up finally. "I figured that after the last battle you would be out of here."

"Did you not hear anything that Sydney told you?" Noah questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Just because they ran off like that doesn't mean that that's the end of WingzCorp." He shook his head. "It just means that they're going to wait for the perfect time to strike."

"Yeah," Riley nodded in agreement. "And since Syd has grown so attached to helping you guys," she looked over at Sydney who smiled so dimples appeared in his cheeks. "The rest of us knew that it was a good idea to help you as well."

"Besides, without us you would probably have burned down the Palm Woods by now." Sydney added with a sweet smile.

"You don't know how right you are about that one." Logan muttered as he looked over at Carlos with narrowed eyes. Carlos just smiled widely and waved at his friend. Logan had to laugh at that, even if he was being made fun of, Carlos was always going to have a smile on his face.

"But we don't want you think to think that this is over," Patrick warned. As he said that, a cold feeling washed over the boys. Patrick put his hand out and in a flash of yellow light; a spear appeared in his hands. "You may have won the battle," Patrick smiled a little as he turned his spear around and pointed it at the guys, his blue eyes slowing turning gold. "But you haven't won the war."

Katie looked around and smiled a little as the Jackson's hair and eye color started to change. Riley's black hair streaked red before it changed completely, along with her eyes turning a fiery red, Rhuben's hair lightened and turned purple as her blue eyes darkened, Noah's hair lightened to a silver color as his eyes turned silver as well, Sydney's hair turned to a medium shade of blue as his eyes shifted to a darker color. Katie turned to her brother and his friends and saw that their hair and eye colors were changing as well.

"Are you ready?" Sydney questioned.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to make chapter 22 (which is actually chapter 20) the final chapter of this story. But don't worry there is a sequel as you can guess from the final sentence of the story. It goes more into how the guys are elementals and it explains more of the back-story with the elementals and how the guys' powers evolve as well as them changing themselves. Next story is called Big Time Adventure II: Cryptic Words. Be on the lookout for it guys.**

**While you're waiting on it, check out our website for the DarkElements: http:/ thedarkelements . webs . com/ and our twitter for our profile so you can get updates and ask questions: http:/ twitter . com / DarkElements10 (except without the spaces, or just follow the links on our profile.)**

**Thanks**

**-Riley**


End file.
